


I Never Topped Before!

by PsychoJJ



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Cris Fucks Dybala, Cris Fucks Everyone, Cris Fucks Griezmann, Cris Fucks Messi, Cristiano As Well, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fight Sex, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Topping, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friendship/Love, Getting to Know Each Other, He Makes Them His Slaves, Idiots in Love, Lemon, Love, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Paulo Dybala is Here, Porn Battle, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, SPOILERS AHEAD, Sex Education, Sexual Slavery, Shameless Smut, Slavery, Smut, Spoilers, Surprise Ending, Surprise Sex, Tags Contain Spoilers, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Through the past few months, Leo and Antoine kept getting closer and closer until they decided to spend a vacation together in Milan. That's when they shared a bed, and that's when the two cuties realized that none of them knows how to top properly, and that's when they invited a friend to help —a famous football player as well. His name is mentioned in the spoiler section of the tags— and that's when things got out of control for the absolute worse.Or: Leo and Antoine's honeymoon that turned into their worst nightmare.
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Cristiano Ronaldo, Antoine Griezmann/Lionel Messi, Antoine Griezmann/Other(s), Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Lionel Messi/Other(s), Paulo Dybala/Cristiano Ronaldo, Paulo Dybala/Lionel Messi
Comments: 130
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LisaxParker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/gifts).



> I wrote this specifically for you, **LisaxParker**. The pairing might seem odd at first, just read till the end of **Chapter 1** and everything will start to make sense. That's of course if you haven't read the **spoiler tags** and figured out the whole thing already. Either way, I hope you like it ^^

Leo Messi and Antoine Griemann became really close since the French moved to Barcelona. First, it was mutual respect and appreciation, then the silent admiration, followed by the smiles and the glances. Eventually, they started hanging out together more and buying gifts for each other.

With two guys this hot and this cute, getting kinda romantic was inevitable. Lionel was the one who initiated the first kiss but the French was naturally better at French kissing. One thing led to another and the chemistry between them grew bigger and better. They cuddle and hug all the time and eventually, they started touching each other's butts and bulges.

It was just a matter of time before these two ended up in bed, as they took off their clothes and got under the sheets. It was the moment of truth when Antoine paused one of their many kisses, yet engulfed Lionel's lips with his and whispered "I have a confession to make" and the Argentinan barely moved his mouth as he mumbled "Yeah" and Griezmann followed " I never topped before" then he guided Messi's palms toward the perfectly round French ass and added "and I don't feel like topping any time soon"

Leo blushed as he understood that Antoine wanna get fucked. The Argentinian seemed a little anxious as he whispered "I don't know how to top either. I've always been told that I am a natural bottom" and that's when Griezman squeezed Lionel's butt cheeks and said "that makes the two of us" and they both laughed at how awkward things were.

Messi buried his face in Antoine's smooth, hairless chest, laughing against the clavicles before he started kissing them and licking the French neck, and when their lips were aligned again, he whispered "don't worry. We'll figure it out along the way" as they indulged into kissing each other, rubbing their nipples and dicks while squeezing each other's perfect butts.

After almost an hour of nothing but cuddling and intense foreplay, Leo stopped to catch his breath and whisper "I know someone who can help us, who can teach us how to top each other!" and Antoine laughed and said "wait! What! We can't invite someone to our bedroom! It would be awkward as hell" and Messi kissed him and said "Yes, it will be but we'll learn something new. Something we'll definitely need in our relationship"

Griezmann was skeptical as he asked "hmmm... do you know a sex coach who can teach such stuff" and Leo was like "I am sure there's plenty out there but I can't hire one of them. It would be too risky. I don't want him to go around spreading REAL rumors about us being in bed together, and I don't wanna keep paying such scum to keep his mouth shut"

The French was like "I know. So, what's in your mind?" and Leo elaborated "we bring someone who's a celebrity like us. So, if he goes public about our relationship, we go public about him." and Antoine asked ever so curiously "who is it?" and Messi answered right away "Paulo Dybala"

Griezmann pulled his eyes together, not sure if that's a good idea while Messi explained "I know he looks too soft to top, but he does. He even told me once that he can give me topping tips if I ever need so, but you were not in the picture yet. So, I ignored the whole thing"

Antoine was like "really? You guys talk about these topics in the national team training. That's weird but also interesting" and Leo was like "Yeah, it is. So, shall I text him then? We are already in Milano and he told me that he'll take his vacation here as well. So, what do you say?" and the French was still not sure as he asked, "can we trust the guy?"

Messi responded "Definitely. You don't know him as much as I do but I am sure you can tell just by his look that he's a decent man. He never hurt anyone, bully or get involved in the team fights, just like me and you, and I am sure he wouldn't even mention that he came here when everything is done." and Griezmann was like "but that's very different than daily life events. Are you sure he wouldn't hold that over your head?"

Leo laughed and said "He admires me too much to do that. Besides, we have a full week vacation. Are we gonna spend it all cuddling in bed?! Come on Grizzi! We gotta do the real thing" and Antoine finally gave in and said "Ok, but you go first, and once it's no more awkward, I might try"

Lionel smirked stupidly and asked "go first in what?" and Griezmann kissed him on the lips and answered "topping me, you idiot!" and they both laughed as the Argentinian picked his phone and told Dybala about the whole situation in a text filled with laughing emojis, laughing at his own incompetence, especially when he's way older but Paulo was very nice nonetheless and seemed to understand how embarrassing it is to ask for help in sex.

Dybala tried his best to remain causal and make it easy and normal to consult a friend in these subjects. He agreed to meet with them in the afternoon in their hotel room to save both Leo and Antoine the hassle of being seen together in Milano without their families as the media would make a huge story out of that.

Paulo arrived five minutes earlier, and when the hotel doorbell rang, the two were still naked, and they were so madly in love and so carefree that they didn't bother to put on a towel or wear a boxer before heading to the entrance. In fact, they never stopped kissing, and pulling each other's full erections even while walking from their messed up bed toward the door. 

Arousal was clouding their judgment and they ever so stupidly assumed that it was ok to open the door for Dybala in such condition because he'll end up seeing them naked and having sex anyway. They were so into each other that Antoine pushed Leo against the door and kept kissing from the lips down to the dick and he was about to start sucking when Paulo shouted "what the hell are you doing? I don't wanna get caught here and I can hear your voices at the other end. So, stop making out and open the door already!"

They somehow managed to stop as Leo whispered "I know how much we want it to be only me and you right now, but it is a one-night lesson. It is one night that we'll waste and then we'll be a perfect couple forever. Our amazing foreplay will make sense as it will lead to actual sex" and Antoine caught his breath to say "yeah ... yeah ... definitely" as they opened the door to see the biggest shock of their lives. Paulo Dybala was standing there but he wasn't alone, and his company was none other than his teammate; Cristiano Ronaldo!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

To hide his throbbing full erection, Antoine got behind Leo who was still shocked as he pulled his eyebrows together ever so angrily, pointed at Cris while feeling his own heart bouncing in his chest before asking "what the hell is he doing here?" and the Portuguese was the one to answer "Well. You two were stupid enough to invite a third guy for what seems to be your honeymoon, and since I am here with him in Milano he was kind enough to invite me"

Dybala tried to resolve the situation and explained "the thing is, I myself never topped. I only tried it on sex dulls under Cris's supervision. Just like the two of you, I never did it in a real man. So, I invited Cris to demonstrate by topping me in front of you. That's all" and the Portuguese caressed Paulo's butt and followed "Besides, I would never leave my cute boy with two fully grown naked men alone. What if you got out of your minds and tried to fuck him. I have to stay to protect him."

Griezmann stared at Ronaldo like "Really?" while Dybala was still trying to make things friendly as he said, "I know this is a bit awkward but I don't see a legit reason to get mad, right Lionel?" and Antoine jumped into the argument and said "You don't see a reason?! Maybe just maybe, Leo doesn't want his rival for more than a decade to be with him in a bedroom, let alone teach him how to fuck! That possibility never crossed your mind, Paulo?"

Messi closed his eyes, took a deep breath, before gazing at his national teammate and ordering "Paulo, take your boyfriend and leave! Now!" and Dybala seemed very receptive as he mumbled "sure... I didn't mean to make a scene" as he pulled Cristiano's hand ready to go. Ronaldo hated how they treated Paulo like dirt, and he was interested in the two cute men as well. So, he closed the door while inside the room and said: "how about, no?!"

Dybala got closer and whispered "but Cris we agreed! We agreed before coming here that if they don't want you, you'll leave and if they don't want any of us, we'll go as well" while Ronaldo said out loud, knowing that Leo and Grizzi heard the whispers "I agreed before I saw these two naked. Now I wanna stay" and Paulo was trying to get his voice lower while pleading "but you said we're together now, damn it!"

Cris locked the door and walked ever so confidently, throwing his beefy body on their bed before saying "We're together, yeah but I told you the first time you jumped on my lap, that you shouldn't get involved with me because I am the kind of man that never settles for one hole or one partner" and Messi and Griezmann froze in absolute shook while Dybala was having tears and sobbing "Yes you did, but then we got closer, and you said that I am more than a cumdump to you. You even said you love me!"

Ronaldo smirked, started taking off his clothes and explained "of course I love you! Where else would I find a beautiful and submissive boy who calls me master? Where else would I find a boy who would voluntarily let me tie him up and do real BDSM stuff for him every weekend and never complains about it? I do love you but my heart has enough space for these two, and my balls have enough juice as well!"

The two soy boys; Messi and Antoine were tightening their fists, supposedly getting ready to beat the Portuguese bastard who conquered their bed while Dybala seemed to be hiding something as he cried "You know I let you do all these horrible things to me because I love you, not because I like any of it" and Cris who was left with nothing but his red underwear separated his thighs and said "well. It's about time to do one more sacrifice in the name of love"

Then, he looked at Leo and Grizzi and followed "You two, come and pull down my waistband" and they both shouted together "the hell we are" as they jumped into a dogfight with the Portuguese muscular bastard. Dybala was watching anxiously as all kinds of objects were flying in all directions, and the bed cover was tearing through the struggle. They were two against one and they were about to win yet Cris managed to kick Leo in the balls and knock him down.

When the Argentinian regained his strength and stood up, the dynamic of the combat had already changed a lot. During these few milliseconds, Cris managed to use the torn bedsheets as ropes and tied Griezmann's wrists and feet all together. Messi was already furious like the depth of hell and when he saw Antoine like that, he lost his mind and rushed to bring a knife from the apartment's kitchen, willing to stab Ronaldo to death!

When he got back, Ronaldo was a step ahead, strangling poor Antoine with another rope as he shouted "Look at how blue his face is, Lionel! Put down the knife or he's a dead man!" and Dybala mumbled in dread "You can't be serious. You can't do it" and Cris said "Leo, the coward was about to do it to me! Why can't I?!" then he looked at the other Argentinean and shouted, "Put down the damn knife!! NOW!!!"

Messi couldn't resist as Antoine's face was pale as a cadaver. He dropped the knife, and Ronaldo loosened the rope around the French neck immediately. Griezmann started gasping for air while Cris ordered Dybala "Tie Lionel's hands together, or else, you know what will happen" and poor Paulo didn't seem worried about Antoine but it was obvious that the Portuguese got something on him.

Leo didn't resist at all while Cris smiled while carrying Antoine to rest on the bed and added "Now, tie his calves together as well" and soon as Dybala did that, Ronaldo started looking through the stuff they threw during the fight. He picked his phone and the two cute boys passports from their closet and said: "time to tape some videos" then he got closer to Messi, looked at Paulo and followed "You know what to do when I give you the sign. I don't want my voice to be in the clip after all"

Dybala held Lionel's passport next to his bearded face to show it in the video and Messi clenched his teeth and shouted angrily "I Never had a doubt in my mind that Cris is an absolute motherfucker! But you Paulo! Why are you doing this?" and Ronaldo was the one to shush Leo and say "Isn't it obvious that he had to obey? Soon enough, you'll be just like him!"

Cris started recording Leo with his passport right next to him to make it undoubtful that it's indeed the real Lionel Messi. Dybala was following Ronaldo's silent signals, separating Leo's thighs to show his package and parting his massive ass cheeks to show his hole. Then, they repeated the same process with Griezmann with no signs of resistance from anybody.

The Portuguese took his phone, put on some clothes and said "I am going to back the videos up on my laptop. When I come back, I expect you all to be here, and to behave like decent slaves." Then, he looked at Leo and added "You know how blackmailing works, right? You obey, your video stays with me. You don't, it goes public, and you lose your reputation" Then he opened the door and stared at Dybala and said "You can untie them now"

The first thing that Paulo had coming while untying them was a punch in the face from Lionel, followed by smothering and shouts "what the hell did you do, idiot?!" and Dybala couldn't do or say anything as his eyes kept shedding tears silently while Antoine held Leo's shoulders and begged "Easy! Let go of him! He's blackmailed just like us!" and Paulo sobbed "I swear! He never mentioned that he wanna do this! Cris just said that he doesn't want me to be here alone, and when I tried to say no, he threatened to publish my scandalous videos!"

Messi screamed "you shouldn't tell him that you're coming! You shouldn't agree to come in the first place! Not when some pervert is controlling you!" and Dybala sobbed "He has my phone all the time" while Griezmann tried to get Leo to set on the bed and said "calm down, Lionel! He obviously had no choice!" and Messi shouted "I don't care! He's the one who got his guards down around that Portuguese bastard and got involved with him in the first place!" and Paulo cried "I never wanted to. He hid a camera in my shower room at Juventus and kept blackmailing me till I slept with him, then, he said that he loved-" and Leo interrupted "Enough! You should've done something about it!!"

That's when Cris opened the door and the cute boys tilted their heads to look at him eagerly as he said ever so calmly "First of all, you better keep your voice down, Lionel. I heard it in the elevator, let alone the hallway, and instead of blaming Paulo, now that you're facing the same blackmail, how about you show some balls and do something about it?!" leaving the three guys frozen in their poses where Messi seemed too scared to talk. Ronaldo smirked at the view and said "Wow! submissive already? Well. If that's the case, get on the bed in doggy style, all three of you, my lovely bitches!"

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Leo and Griezmann looked at each other speechlessly but their faces spoke volume. What went through their minds was "we'll have to do what Cris wants for now until we figure out a way to take him down" and despite that, with each step, they were taking toward the bed, Messi was feeling less anger and more anxiety, and his willingness to fight was slowly replaced by his fear of getting exposed. 

Antoine was more delicate and submissive by his very nature, yet he kept trying to convince himself that they will somehow end up okay. Just so that he doesn't panic, but Lionel was more realistic and mature enough to realize that once this kind of abusive relationship begins, it'll be almost impossible to break the cycle. He was fully aware of the seriousness of the situation yet, he couldn't think of a better choice than following Ronaldo's orders at that particular moment.

Dybala's eye-catching eyes were teary and he was still shaken up after the intense fight he just had with Leo. His face was still hurting after that ruthless punch. Yet, if being the Portuguese slave had taught him anything, it's how to behave well under emotional and physical distress. He needed no instructions to acquiescently take off his clothes and pose on four limbs next to Messi and Grizzi on their bed. 

The two Argentinian and the French were all in doggy style, orienting their marvelous, bare asses at their blackmailing master in the most demeaning view ever. Antoine was on the right, Leo was on the middle and Paulo was on the left and each pair of cheeks seemed more inviting than the other. Even Cris with all his cockiness and huge ego was surprised by how easily he managed to get three of the finest bottoms in the world right at his disposal. It is unbelievable what a phone can do these days, and how capturing a few-seconds video can turn a celebrity's life upside down!

The Portuguese was so in love with himself and so proud of what he accomplished as he wandered around the bed, checking every curve of each of the three bitches' bodies. Although there were two fresh holes in the room, for some fucked up reason, Ronaldo's sight was still fixated on Dybala's. Yes, Grizzi and Lionel were his newest pets and he got every intention to use their flesh and abuse their souls to the absolute fullest yet Paulo holds a very special place in his heart and will always be the one he enjoys humiliating the most. 

It's interesting how the boys on the bed kept looking down to avoid eye-contact with their alpha owner. It's also intriguing that all of them were having erections just knowing that a dominating man was checking them out. Cris sat on a chair behind his three slaves and said "I can see that you're not that scared. So, let me get a few things clear. This isn't some super couple fantasy where they end up defeating the bad guy. This isn't some fictional bullshit where things eventually get better. I won't have a sudden change of heart and let you go. This is reality, bitches! Which means that there's no light at the end of the tunnel"

Ronaldo smirked as Leo and Antoine tensed their bodies at the bad news. He took a moment to appreciate how much in charge he was before following "Ask Dybala and learn from his struggle. Fighting back will cause you more bad than good. I am saying that, this early, so you can adjust and make peace with your new lives. This isn't a one-night thing either. I am not here to try your buttholes. I am here to own them for good. You'll still be my slaves by tomorrow morning. You'll still be my slaves by the end of your vacation. Yes, I'll let you go and pretend to be free but you'll keep coming back whenever I want. Even if we all moved to different teams, you will always fly to wherever I desire when and however I wish."

Paulo was used to being ordered around. So, he was the first to whisper "understood, master!" followed by Griezmann who repeated the exact same words. Lionel was a bit more resistant but all he needed was a little squeeze for his tattooed calve and he gave in and whispered: "understood..." and Cris wasn't in a hurry to teach Messi how to behave well and use the term "master" after every interaction between them because it was just a matter of time before he realizes that opposing his owner is a terrible idea.

Ronaldo made himself comfortable in his chair before ordering "Paulo, Leo, Antoine, arch your spines. Let those cheeks get rounder and shine" and as they all did as told, he followed "good boys. Now, put your hands on your buttocks and separate them!" and as usual Messi was a bit late to the party but he eventually did expose his hole to the Portuguese bastard just like the others, and just like the others' holes, it was pink, soft and begging to be stuffed.

Cris looked at the three wonderful cumdumps then glanced at his huge bulge and said "oops! I forget to take off my underwear, and now that your hands are busy parting your buttocks, it would be inconvenient to ask you to undress me." He stood up and was about to strip himself but then he paused to think and followed "well. Actually, there are plenty of other ways you can pull down my waistband without using your full hands, and they're quite more interesting as well"

Then, he got on the bed. He didn't lay there. He stood up, right before Griezmann's face and said "You Antoine will start, and the others will follow. Try to use your teeth to pull my underwear down!" and Grizzi was so unprepared and couldn't help but look at Leo for approval before going with his lips to the bony prominence at the sides of Cris's waist. The Portuguese bastard put his palm over the French head and guided him to his bulge while saying "No, no, no, no. You'll try to pull it down from the middle. Just make sure you don't bite my cock while trying to clench on the fabric, okay?"

Antoine glanced at Messi one last time before whispering "sure" as he started trying to get the waistband in between his teeth without much contact with the Portuguese pubes and V-muscle. Ronaldo checked Leo's frustrated expression before playing with Grizzi's hair and saying out loud "Don't worry about Lionel's judgment. It doesn't matter if he gets mad because you're teasing my cock or not. This won't affect your relationship with him. Not because it's strong but because it's over! You think that you belong to one another but the reality is that you two belong to me now, and just for the record, you're not allowed to touch or even look at each other without my permission"

They both mumbled "sure" but Leo couldn't move his sight away from his French pie. Cris didn't mind that as he loved the idea of having Messi helplessly boiling up at the sight of his boyfriend pleasing his rival. Lionel was trying to hold his tears, as Antoine cutely and skillfully managed to pull the underwear a little bit just to unleash the Portuguese colossal shaft, tucking the fabric around his juicy balls in the process. That's when Ronaldo moved his dick to the Argentinian bearded face, smirked and said "your turn, tough guy"

Poor Leo. The front end of the waistband was located right in between Cris's cock and balls. So, for Messi to pick it up with his teeth, he had to keep smudging Ronaldo's erection with his lips while having massive gushes of precum all over his face. It wasn't long before he got all wet and it became impossible to tell if the lubricating fluids were coming out his eyes or his master's leaking dick. When he finally pulled the underwear beneath the balls, his mouth was full of precum, causing the elastic waistband to accidentally slid out of his slippery teeth.

He didn't complain. He didn't talk as he didn't need any more humiliation. He just buried his face in between the Portuguese beefy thighs, sniffing his scrotum and trying to slide his tongue to separate the skin from the underwear. All that messy struggle took place while Messi and the other two kept separating their buttocks with their hands, and what made Leo's case hotter than typical dick worshipping, blow-jobs and even face fucking that he was forced to get his lips, nose, and chin rubbing against Ronaldo's package to get the job done.

Despite being talkative and expressive, Cris didn't need to say much here. The simple fact that he is Cristiano Ronaldo, and that the man in between his muscular, tanned thighs was none other than Lionel Messi explained it all. No words were needed to describe the disgrace and the shame Messi kept suffering through. No language would come close to explaining how Victorious Ronaldo felt. The whole story of **how the longest rivalry in the history of football ended** was written all over their facial expressions at that moment.

When Leo finally clenched with his teeth on the waistband again and pulled his face out of the Portuguese smelly groin, his eyes met with Cris's by mistake and his vision went blurry ever after as he couldn't stop crying while pulling the underwear to his rival's knees. His whole world collapsed when even Ronaldo showed some pity for him and whispered "that's enough" as he gently yet rudely used the tip of his cock to wipe Lionel's eyes before moving to Dybala just like nothing happened. He smiled at Paulo like a proud dad and said "Your turn, my boy"

In these hard circumstances, Antoine wanted nothing more than to cuddle Leo, comfort him, or at least hold his hand but he wasn't allowed to touch his boyfriend anymore. So, he had no choice but to watch him deal with all that pain alone. On the other hand, Messi didn't wanna look at Griezmann any time soon, not after what they both just went through. He shut his tearful eyes while hearing Cris saying with all authority in the world "You know what to do, Paulo"

Paulo was a well domesticated pet. He used nothing but his shining lips to pull the fabric as Ronaldo pouted at the cuteness and pulled his feet out of it. While Dybala never stopped parting his ass cheeks with both hands, he used his head swings to through Cris's underwear up in the air and watched it spread and land on his face. He received it like a happy poppy, took a deep breath, panting against the exact spot that his master's balls were resting all day, pretending to be enjoying the smell while actually waiting for the next order.

The Portuguese loved the view so much to let it go. He stood there watching his favorite boy, covering his entire face with that stinking red underwear, trying to convince his owner that he loves it. Cris knows for a fact that Paulo hates nothing more than sweaty people and the sweat smell and he made that very clear in Juventus' locker room and kept insisting that every player should take a shower as soon as the match was over. That was before Ronaldo's enslavement for sure. Since then, he never complained but that doesn't mean that it doesn't drive him nuts.

Cristiano had no reason to rush and it wasn't long before his fragile teammate ran out of tolerance and started wetting the fabric with his tears and sobbed: "How long am I gonna stay like this?" and deep down, Ronaldo wanted to keep him like that forever but he can't spend much time without admiring that beautiful face of his. Thus, he took the underwear and wrapped it around Paulo's neck like a bow while having a good long look through the lashes of his flawless eyes followed by a soft kiss on the lips and a whisper "that's enough for now"

Then he jumped off the bed, went back to his chair and all the three bitches were still keeping their ass cheeks apart but it felt very different this time because Ronaldo's monstrous erection was out in the wild now, and he might dig it in any hole at any given moment, and the worst part about that, that Cris was behind them which means that the chosen one might not see the first thrust coming. They were anxious and he was so calm as he looked at the trio before his eyes and said "Don't worry. It will hurt the same whether you know about it or not. But before I knock up any of you, there's something I need to do. I have always believed that every pussy got a story to tell. So, let me take a closer look at each, and listen to what they have to say!"

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Cris loved how submissive his three slaves remained, despite how much he scared them and kept them anticipating his dick. He never stopped smiling while gently massaging his own nipples as he looked at the French ass and ordered "Twitch it" and poor Antoine twitched his erection while Ronaldo giggled at the view and explained "Not your clit, bitch. Your pussy!" and Greizman glanced at Leo, blushed so badly as he pulled his pink butthole ring inward and pushed it out.

The Portuguese added "one more time" as he took a moment to compare the French entrance to the other two before saying "Well. I see a booty that has been eaten quite a lot, fingered almost daily, had a few dicks, never been double penetrated or fisted" and while all the three boys needed a moment to process how experienced Ronaldo was and how embarrassing it felt to have a hole described in such details, Cris wiggled Lionel's erection with his foot and followed "your turn, tough guy"

Messi was still trying to tame himself and his raging anger. Just the fact that he will be fucked in front of Grizzi and that he'll watch Ronaldo fuck his boyfriend was driving him insane. That's why he took a deep breath and summoned all the patience and self-control in the world just so that he twitches his bare butthole for the Portuguese bastard to enjoy. The last thing Leo needed was someone estimating how many times he was banged based on the look of his ass!

Cris can feel the anger in the air. It was pretty obvious as Leo wasn't just parting his ass cheeks while twitching his hole, his hands were furiously squeezing his buttocks fat, just like if he was waiting for that shameful moment to be over as soon as humanly possible, while all he did was luring Ronaldo into demanding more. The Portuguese smirked and caressed Messi's rosy crack with the sole of his foot and whispered "keep twitching until I tell you to stop"

As humiliated as he was, Lionel mumbled "sure" as he started doing as told, and Cristiano kept watching silently for five minutes or so. Dybala saw how painfully embarrassed his national teammate was and he tried to help. He coughed twice, hoping to get his master's attention or just break the maddening silence all over the place, but Cris was far too experience to fall for that.

While poor Leo kept helplessly twitching his most sensitive and vulnerable spot for his lifetime sadistic rival, someone knocked on the hotel room door. The three boys panicked because their asses were oriented to be fully exposed to whoever opens the door and Cris was like "That must be the room service guy. Just keep your heads down, bitches, and he shouldn't be able to recognize you"

The Portuguese stood up and pushed the chair to the side just to make sure that the room service guy can see Messi's butt which was in the middle. He whispered in the bearded Argentinian ear right before heading to the door "keep doing what you're doing till I get back" and Leo shock didn't stop him from pulling his anal sphincter inside and pushing it back out repeatedly in one of the most demeaning moments of his entire life.

Cocky does not even begin to describe Ronaldo. He didn't even bother to put underwear on or, at least, a towel to cover his colossal full erection. He was so carefree, almost dancing as he walked to the door, unlocked it and opened it. The room service guy was traumatized and so unready to see Cris in a room booked under a fake name, let alone naked with a huge boner, and three guys posing on doggy style behind him.

ThePortuguese knew that whoever comes to the room will eventually realize that he's fucking some other players, but he didn't care as it will be just another rumor after all. He only asked his three bitches to hide their identities just to give them the delusion of being safe. So, they stay afraid of being exposed.

Leo, Antoine, and Paulo were burying their faces in the bedsheets while listening to the room service guy saying "This is the dinner you ordered, sir. May I come in?" and Ronaldo was like "of course" and the man pushed his cart inside the room and started putting the food on the dining table and he couldn't help but blush, not just at the guy separating his own cheeks and twitching his hole in the middle of two others on that bed, but also because he was a huge football fan and it didn't take him a second to recognize the tattoos on Lionel's arm and calve, Antoine's shoulder and Dybala's chest!

He didn't say anything. He just flushed in disbelief at the thought of Cris fucking Leo, Grizzi and Paulo while trying not to stare too much at the four celebrities' perfect naked bodies as he said "and here's the lubricant you asked for sir ... three bottles as you specified" and he went and put them on the bed intentionally just to get a closer look. At this point, indignified Messi was crying silently but that never stopped him from twitching his hole for that starnger. The room service guy was losing his shit as he got back to the cart with a little bulge in his suit pants and followed "and here's the condoms, sir"

Scandalous or not, Ronaldo loves nothing more than showing off. So, he looked at his three bitches, his cock and the room service guy growing erection and commented "You know what, now that I think of it. I don't think I'll need those condoms, and I might not need the lubricants either" and the guy smiled, got the condoms back, nodded and said "Sure. You can call the room service if you decided to return any of the lubricant bottles, as long as it's sealed." while pushing his cart out of the room before his cock becomes too obvious.

Cris winked at the dude before whispering "I have been doing this long enough to know the rules" and he closed the door while the room service guy jaw dropped, trying to wrap his head around what he just saw, and before getting too far from that room, he heard Ronaldo saying "Okay, Lionel. You can stop twitching your pussy now!" and despite the fact that the guy recognized the tattoos, he was still shocked and thrilled to hear the name! He wasn't even gay yet his full erection kept throbbing as he pushed the cart to the elevator, not sure if what he just saw was a reality or the hottest wet dream ever!

The Portuguese locked the door before he sat back on the chair and said: "You can raise your heads now, my lovely obedient bitches" and as they did he asked, "Where were we?" and Messi stupidly embarrassed the day and night out of himself and answered, "checking my behind" because he needed to say anything and communicate with anyone just to get what just happened out off his head. Cris smiled and said "Yes, right! When I look at your ass, Lionel, I can't shake the feeling that you lost your anal virginity at a very young age, and it needs no expert to tell that you've been fucked a lot and had many double penetrations too but I am not sure if you've been fisted or not. Is my prediction right?"

Messi mumbled "almost" and Cris was like "have you been fisted before?" and Leo answered "no" and Cris followed "would you like to?" and Lionel said "of course not" and all of sudden he felt a firm slap on his ass! He moaned "Ouch!" while sensing the burn on that part of his cheek where Ronaldo's hand got nicely printed, and Dybala intervened to explain "when master asks you about anything, you always answer; it's up to you, Master"

Leo butt was still hurting as he whispered "It's up to you" and as soon as it was clear that he finished the sentence, he got another slap on the same burning cheek. He didn't need an explanation for this. He knew his mistake and understood the message and immediately repeated "It's up to you, master" and the Portuguese smirked ever so victoriously at how fast Messi was adapting to his position in the hierarchy of dominance. Cris tried to massage the Argentinian reddening butt before moving to the other, and happily caressing the blessings that are Paulo's hips.

The trained boy started twitching his hole consistently without even being told. The Portuguese has a soft spot for that cutie and despite the fact that he just saw Leo and Grizzi do the exact same thing, Dybala always feels different. Cris kept bragging about that booty and said "When it comes to you, Paulo, I see a pair of globes, so round with a perfect mixture of muscles and fat. A butt that belongs to a handsome dude who once believed he's straight, who thought he should have a girlfriend until he met me"

Cris kept going "A booty that I started looking at from my very first training at Juventus. A booty that convinced me that it's ok to be evil for the greater good, and more importantly to get what you want. A booty that I never regretted taking photos and videos for without consent because I ended up owning. A booty that's so eye-catching that even after two years of seeing you naked every day, it keeps distracting me to the point that I haven't looked at your cock not even once, just like if it wasn't there."

The Portuguese placed a gentle kiss in each of Paulo's buttocked before engulfing his butthole with the lips and saying "and in between these two cheeks lies the most fuckable pussy I've seen in my entire life, and trust me, I have seen a lot. I've been with tens of men and women of all ethnicities, all with flawless bodies. I have Leo and Antoine at my disposal for Christ's sake, and despite how many times I came inside you, Paulo, I never got tired from thrusting my dick in and out of this magnificent intestine of yours"

He brushed his lips again's Paulos beautifully abused entrance and elaborated "and if I must talk about the story of that pussy, I don't even know where to begin. Even for a sadistic guy like me, Paulo's hole went through too much in the past couple of years. Daily sex, in the locker room, the showers, stadium tunnels, hotels, my house, his house, my car, his and it has taken all kinds of dildos, vibrators, plugs, and shovable items; perfumes, shampoo, whiskey bottles, sponges, hoses! I've even forced him to ride a car gear and shoved a fuel nozzle inside him, and I almost let my dog fuck him!"

Messi and Antoine were in dreadful shock, tensing their unprepared bodies as Cris stopped worshipping Dybala's butt and held both of their cocks and concluded "I stopped the dog at the very last moment because Paulo was crying and it broke my heart to see him like that. He's a good boy and I love him despite the torture, the BDSM and despite the fact that I keep fingering him, humiliating him in public places all the time but just so that you know, Leo and Antoine, I don't have the same tender feelings toward you, bitches. So, if you don't reach an exceptional level of submission. If you don't impress me in the way you obey, you will face all the horrible things that I didn't do to Dybala because I care about him. Do you understand?"

This time, Leo was the first to say loud and clear "Yes, Master" followed by Griezmann who just started to get scared as he realized that Lionel; his protector and guardian had give in for Ronaldo. You can't blame Messi though. He experienced first hand how careless Cris can be about exposing them when he let the room service guy in. He heard enough from what happened to the master's favorite pet, the beloved Paulo and the simple truth that Leo used to be rival with his owner was enough for him to avoid conflict, let alone the fact that the Portuguese red handprint was still on his pale, so fuckable ass. 

To Be Continued ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW IMAGE AHEAD!

While the three cuties were stuck in doggy style, helplessly keeping their ass cheeks apart with their own hands, Cris was happily wandering around the bed, obviously not in a hurry to breed any of them, taking his time to clean the mess they made in their dog-fight earlier. He picked up the three lubricant bottles and threw the first one next to Antoine and said: "This is for you, delicate boy." then he threw the second one next to Paulo and followed "and this is for my favorite toy" while Leo was waiting eagerly.

Ronaldo threw the third bottle in the trash can, glanced at his huge cock and back at Messi, and elaborated "You, Lionel, will not need this bottle! You're in for a treat. You will take my cock dry, no lubricant, no spits, no nothing. I might be kind enough to finger your pussy a little bit. You know, to make it a bit wider." Then he wiggled his erection and followed "I mean you can see how thick this thing is, right?" and as much as Leo didn't want to. He had to cooperate. He had to answer "Yes, I definitely do, Master!"

Cristiano took a moment to appreciate and internally celebrate the fact that he just forced the man that used to be his lifetime rival to look at, evaluate, and praise his cock out loud! He couldn't help but smirk especially after witnessing first hand how submissive someone as stubborn as Messi can be with a little blackmailing magic. He loved everything about it and loved how concerned Greizmann was about his boyfriend and how jealous this little chat made Dybala in the process. 

At first, the Portuguese threw an air-kiss toward his lovely Paulo to remind him how special he is but when Ronaldo saw how needy the boy was, he followed his heart and softened his tune a little as he sat on the bed in front of Dybala and asked "Babe, you look kinda distressed! Is everything ok?" and the young Argentinian didn't wanna complain about not having his master's full attention. So, he just said "Sir, I just got tired of keeping my hands behind my back to hold my butt all this time. You know how my hole looks, you know every fold of it! So, Can I stop parting my cheeks and lean with my hands on the bed?"

Cris smiled ever so gently and placed a kiss in between Paulo's slightly tearful eyes and said "yes, you can" then, he looked at the other two and followed "you too can stop separating your ass cheeks and get on four..." and while all the three bitches posed themselves into the classical, usual doggy style, Ronaldo pouted his lips while getting his palm through Dybala's messed up hair and asking "You feel better now pretty one?" and Paulo kept kissing the hand that took care of him in absolute glee before answering "Better than ever, master"

The Portuguese knew that this was about getting attention, and as much as he admires his old pet, Cristiano wanted him to get used to being mixed with the new ones. So, before he placed a kiss on Paulo's anticipating lips, he looked at Messi and ordered "Leo, my slutty obedient Leo, wrap your hand around your owner's cock!" and Messi was caught off guard as he raised his eyebrows like "excuse me?! What?!" and Ronaldo giggled and said "it'll soon be in your mouth and your big ass. You gotta start getting familiar with it at some point, right?!"

Messi nodded and glanced at Antoine's teary eyes before he had to face the reality that he was unwillingly holding Cristino Ronaldo's throbbing erection. Cris threw a few kisses on Dybala's lips and elaborated "Don't just hold it, Lionel. Move your palm around. Try to get to know how long and thick it is, try to imagine how it would feel inside you, compare it to the cocks you've taken in the ass before, check how juicy my balls are. I want you to be emotionally prepared for having your hole stuffed by something as massive because there's nothing I hate more than breeding someone with a mental breakdown. You know what I mean?"

Leo mumbled "sure" as he did as told while Ronaldo lost himself in between the other Argentian lips, intertwining their tongues together ever so passionately. It was so hot and flawless and despite that, Paulo was so jealous for not being the one holding his maser's cock that he had to break the kissing chain and beg alluringly "Sir, I know you have your own plans, but can you fuck me now, PLEASE! I can't wait anymore" while Cris laughed and said, "Nope... you'll have to wait for your turn" as he got their mouths together again.

Even the Portuguese wasn't ready for this. Poor Lionel was still grabbing that colossal erection in his shaky palm when he asked in the most vulnerable tune ever "Cris, am I gonna be the first?" and that was the most arousing thing Ronaldo ever heard in his life. The way Messi said it, how defenseless he sounded, the innocence in his face and the fact that he used the name "Cris" instead of "Master" made it kinda personal and revealed how genuinely terrified he was of having that dick in his ass, especially with no lubricant. 

Ronaldo; that bastard, finally stopped kissing his favorite boy in the room and devoted his full attention to Leo and answered "Well... I haven't decided yet, but as a slave, you should always be ready to please your master" Messi looked down at the cock in his hand and whispered "sure..." and a moment of silence passed where everyone was looking at Lionel when Cris stated the obvious "You seem really scared of it"

Leo looked up and re-established eye-contact with his blackmailer, owner and "ex-rival" and admitted, "I am..." while Antoine was having a hard time seeing his boyfriend like that. He kept looking at that tattoed arm of Lionel, unbelieving that he was forced to hold and even feel Ronaldo's cock in such a demeaning way. Griezmann always thought of Lionel as a man of authority. He fantasized about how sexy Messi's arm would look spanking his French ass, and it felt so wrong to see him this weak.

For the first time ever, Ronaldo caressed Mess's tearful cheekbone and it seemed real, caring, and manly. He brushed Lionel's lips with his thumb and asked "you think it's gonna hurt?" and Leo never been as honest when he nodded and answered "a lot!" throwing all his pride and dignity out of the window just to save his ass. He added "I just wish it wouldn't be without-" and he wanted to say "the lubricant' but he interrupted himself and ended by mumbling "nevermind." 

The Portuguese let out a good amount of precum into Lionel's grip before commenting "Listen... For starter, I appreciate your honesty and giving the fact that you'll be my pet for a long time to come, I like to have a somewhat good relationship with my slaves. With that being said, I never go back on my words. I will fuck you without a lubricant, but I can make it easier for you by widening yourrr..." then he smiled and followed "pussy."

Messi was humiliated but he wasn't surprised by the response he got. He knew that Cris would never go easy on him under no circumstances but he had to take this and every negotiation with Cris as far as it can go for his own sake. Ronaldo pushed Leo's precum-covered hand away from his cock. While leaving the bed, he glanced at Dybala and said "You can lick Lionel's palm if you want. I know how much you love everything that comes out my body" and perverted Paulo didn't hesitate to do that!

Cris went behind the three bitches, standing right behind Messi and elaborated "It doesn't have to be fingering. We can get this hole wider in various ways and one thing you might not know about me, I am a fan of giving options to my sluts in the bedroom. So, you better get used to answering these multiple choice questions. In this case, you have one of three things, Lionel. We can gab your rosy butthole by stuffing an object. Just remember that if you pick that option, I wouldn't be the one to decide what kind of item that will go inside you but rather Paulo. You remember how rude you were to him earlier? Now the fate of your butthole might end up in his hands"

Messi was already disgusted by how Dybala kept licking the tips of his precum covered fingers but more importantly terrified of what Ronaldo might suggest doing to him next. He kept trying to hide the crying nature of his voice as he asked: "what are the other two options?" and Cris said "if it isn't stuffing a hard object within, it will be either me, fingering you, or your beautiful boyfriend, fucking you while I watch!" and both Leo and Grizzi tensed their hips at that last option.

Ronaldo was definitely entertained by their reactions, and he wanted a little more. He stood behind the French, poking his balls with the tip of the Portuguese massive cock. He jiggled both of Antoine's thighs and said "it would be interesting to see someone this feminine fucking you, Lionel, and it wouldn't hurt as much. His cock is tenth the size of mine after all. So, what do you say? Would it be an object that Dybala choose, me fingering you, or Griezmann mounting you? It's totally up to you, Leo!"

Messi couldn't trust Dybala. Not after he got them into this mess, and not after punching him in the face, and definitely not after Leo saw how twisted Paulo can be with the influence of Cris. Lionel also didn't wanna ruin his very first intercourse with Griezmann by doing it under Ronaldo's sadistic supervision. It's not about who tops and who bottoms. He just couldn't risk destroying their beautiful memories together with this sickness. So, he had to consume the insult of saying "Finger me, master!"

The Portuguese looked at his red handprint, still glowing over Leo's ass. Eye-catching indeed. He smiled at how detailed it still was before asking "which finger would you like me to use?" and Messi blushed so badly and embarrassed the day and night out of himself by asking "can you use more than one?" because he wanted to get as prepared as possible. Cris's smile got even wider, enjoying how cornered Lionel seemed as he answered: "Nope, you gotta chose only one!"

Leo's sight was fixated on the bedsheets beneath him, trying to make no eye contact with anyone as he whispered "the thump" and Ronaldo was like "say it louder and clearer, bitch!" and Lionel repeated "finger me with your thumb, Sir" and his tears started falling on the sheets, breaking Greizmann's heart in the process. Ronaldo, being his cocky self commented "good choice... it's the thickest finger after all. God knows it's almost thicker than Antoine's cock!"

Paulo cracked up till Grizzi gave him "the look" as angry as humanly possible, unbelieving that Dybala was acting like he's on Ronaldo's side-which he was. Paulo was a bit scared as he hardly managed to hold his laughter but Cris was there to stick up for him. He grabbed Antoine's dicklet, squeezed it enough for him to groan, and said "Listen, you little shit! If you ever threaten or intimidate my boy, even with a gaze, you'll have to answer for me" and the French whined immediately "I'm sorry, Sir! I'm Sorry"

Messi didn't dare to move a muscle or defend his boyfriend. Dybala was flattered while Cris gave the French balls a good squeeze before letting go of them and added "if you ever do such a mistake again, I'll let Paulo fuck you! You hear me?" and Griezmann wasn't the confrontational type, to begin with, and he didn't mean to start a fight. So, he just mumbled obediently "of course" before he took a moment to check Paulo's cock and realized that it was bigger than Leo's and his. Nowhere close to Ronaldo's but big enough to cause a lot of troubles. That soft boy turned out to have a huge "man-package" after all!

Ronaldo got his focus back on Lionel's ass. He started tapping with a nice rhythm with his thumb over the hole. He wasn't fingering. He wasn't even trying to. More like-massaging the fat around. He just wanted to play with Messi a little bit more. So, he whispered "Sorry, Leo. I just-can't shove my thumb in and out. Your pussy is spasming too much for my finger to get through. You know what I mean? I suggest that you take a deep breath, forget that it's me doing this to you and just try to be the bitch you've always been and relax..." and Leo was confused as he blushed even more and said, "I am pretty sure, I am loose as loose can be!!"

Cris went a bit faster with the thumb massaging and teasing as he asked "are you suggesting that I am lying?" and Messi answered right away "No, master! I-I just know my ass very well... I have good control down there" and Ronaldo was like "WOW! You're pretty confident but so delusional, and so wrong, Lionel, and if you can't tell when your hole is tense or loose, I'm afraid, you'll have a lot to learn before you become a good slave! It seems to me that you aren't just bad at topping, but at bottoming as well which is a shame for someone who's meant to it"

Despite his own words, the Portuguese loved how Messi was actually experienced enough to twitch his butthole just to make sure that it wasn't spasming, tightening or anything like that yet Cris continued the act and said "don't worry, with my dick in your ass, you'll learn most of the basics before you know it, and as a responsible master... I will be there for you. I'll teach you with a lot of breeding, kissing, cuddling" then he looked at his handprint on Messi's ass and followed "and occasional spanks and slaps for sure, but the point is, I am very positive that you'll be a perfect bitch in no time. So good that other bitches like Paulo and Antoine would wanna bang you!"

  
To be continued ...


	6. Chapter 6

Cris stopped massaging Lionel's pink, ever so inviting anal ring just to placed his semi-erect cock over that thick Argentinian ass. Although Messi held that cock in his hand and rubbed his face against it earlier, he wasn't brave enough to look at that scary thing anymore and, that's because he knew that it got way bigger since then. 

Yes, before falling in love with Grizzi, Lionel had been with other men but this was completely different. He couldn't help but shiver as he felt Ronaldo's balls resting against his bare hole. Those balls were warm, enormous, and unquestionably juicy and Leo couldn't stop picturing how the skin of their sac would shrink and contract as the Portuguese comes inside him.

As distracting as they are, those cum producing machines weren't Lionel's biggest concern at the time. The most terrifying sensation for him was the feeling of Ronaldo's shaft in his crack! Oh, Lord! It was something from another world! It kept getting bigger as it got closer to where it belongs and the way it kept growing against Messi's skin didn't just give him goosebumps but would probably fuel his nightmares for years to come.

Grizzi was looking at his boyfriend in absolute dread. He wasn't just worried about Leo's emotions and how humiliating this must be for him. He was genuinely horrified that Messi might spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair if the Portuguese decides to go on with his plan and fuck him with no preparation what so ever!

Yes, Leo has a proportionately huge, thick ass, but his overall body is still very small, and Antoine couldn't shake the feeling that Messi wouldn't be able to handle having Ronaldo, ball deep, inside him. It just seemed physically and structurally impossible. Even if it's survivable, it's the kind of anal sex that's all pain with no pleasure at all. 

Dybala on the other side was having mixed feelings. Part of him was of course jealous and wants to be in Messi's place, and another part of him just appreciate and worship Cristiano cock going inside anybody. It's just mesmerizing to watch. Yet, he still wanted to get in the mix. So, he took his chance and risked upsetting his master by getting his hand through Leo's hair and whispering "you don't know how lucky you are… you ungrateful bitch!"

Messi was caught off guard and he tensed his body speechlessly as Cristiano nodded in approval giving Paulo the permission to go even further. He tightened his grip around Lionel's hair and followed "you and your slutty boyfriend thinks that this is demeaning for you! But the truth is; having a master's cock in your ass is the most honorable thing you'll ever do in your miserable, pointless life! Do you understand?"

Leo couldn't help but glance at Paulo's cock, knowing that, at this rate, it will be deep inside him at some point as well. He was confused as he never expected to be lectured let alone dominated by someone as soft as Dybala. Yet, giving the circumstances, he mumbled "I do" while needy Paulo let go of his hair and looked at Ronaldo and asked gleefully "was it good, master?"

The Portuguese held Paulo's hand, pulled him closer, french kissed him and said "although you should've taken permission before you act, I gotta admit, for a start, that was perfect!" and he kept Dybala close, standing next to him since then. Well, not exactly standing, because Paulo is too honey to stand straight without leaning on his master's muscular body all the time anyway. 

Besides, it was impossible for someone as feminine as Paulo not to pull his thighs together and bend his torso a little bit when Ronaldo was actively fingering him with two fingers already. Cris is good at multitasking. He threw a quick kiss on his favorite boy's lips before looking at Messi and elaborating "since you've shown interest in dominating other pets, let me show you what a master sees when standing behind one of his slaves"

Dybala never wanted to be in that spot. He loves to controlled and taken care of, definitely not the one calling the shots. Yet, he tried to act not that jealous, kissed Ronaldo on the lips one more time, slapped the side of Leo's ass, and followed "yeah! Tell me all about that!" and Cris loved his favorite toy's fake dedication and commitment. He went so deep with the fingering, scratching the very surface of Paulo's prostate, making it impossible for him to stand without leaning with his entire weight on the fingers in his ass!

Dybala blushed like fire and he parted his lips, obviously in no place to concentrate or chat about anything but Cris, being hos bastard self, just pretended that he didn't notice how much he'd aroused the young man. He smirked at how helpless the two Argentinian were as he looked at Leo's position and kept on explaining "I know you're one of my slaves Paulo and I shouldn't teach you this but you can learn a lot from a bitch's body language"

Ronaldo, that authority freak, slowed down his fingering rhythm just to give Paulo a chance to focus before elaborating "look at Leo's neck, the more he bends it forward and keeps staring at the sheets, the more scared he is" and Messi's ears turned red while Dybala was like "aha" and Ronaldo followed "another obvious sign, the more he curves his spine the more fuckable he wanna look. Forget about his whining about not wanting to be fucked. He subconsciously does!"

Lionel nape followed his ears and turned red as well while Cris jiggled Leo's hips and followed "another sign, the more he parts his thighs, the more concerned he is about embarrassing himself by cumming untouched" and Dybala was boiling up in jealousy over the fact that Messi got way thicker thighs than him but he just kept acting cool and said "makes sense, master" while fucking himself by moving his ass up and down over the Ronaldo's fingers!

Then, the Portuguese slid his balls to the side of Leo's entrance, looked at Paulo and concluded "and I'm sure you know more than anybody what an uncontrollably twitching hole means, right?" and Dybala's hole was actually twitching uncontrollably around Ronaldo's fingers as he said, "yeah, it means that a slave can't wait to have its hole stretched by its master's cock!"

Messi and Geizmann were surprised that Paulo refers to himself by "it" just as if he was some kind of animal or toy. Cristiano wasn't surprised of course because he raised that boy very well. He pulled his fingers out of Dybala's ever so demanding ass and added "exactly, and a good slave will wait for its turn, no matter how horny it gets!"

Frustrated Paulo stepped aside speechlessly while Cris smiled as he re-placed his balls against the other Argentinian hole, and casually positioned the ever-increasing length of his throbbing cock over the groove Lionel's pinkish butt crack. It wasn't in the groove because it was too thick to fit there! It kept getting more enormous to the point where it's precum started wetting Leo's shoulders! That might give you an insight into the size difference between the master and this slave.

That's when poor Leo realized how deep this thing can go. That's when he realized why Ronaldo is always so confident and self-worshipping even among rich, successful people like them. It has nothing to do with net worth, wealth, or fame. It was all about this damn cock! He can't lack confidence with such a beast living and breathing in between his thighs. He can't question himself when he can make any man feel like a lady just by comparison.

It's no joke nor exaggeration. If all human genitals were put in a chart, Leo, Grizzi, and Paulo would be closer "size-wise" to female cilts than they are to Ronaldo's gigantic cock at the other end of the spectrum. It might be debatable with their clothes on, but when everything was out in the open, it was crystal clear who shall top and who shall bottom. It was also obvious why neither Messi nor Antoine found it in their hearts to penetrate one another!

Inspired by what Dybala did earlier, Cristiano Pulled Lionel's short hair, forcing him to arch his spine even more right before saying "since your pussy doesn't seem to cooperate with my fingering techniques, I don't see the point of waiting anymore" and Leo started feeling his heart bouncing forcefully in his tight chest just by knowing that he was about to take Ronaldo's cock in the ass. 

Cris tightened his grip around Messi's hair while using his other hand to caress Leo's flat, pale abs. He let a little air out of his nostrils at the fact that some people compare their muscles and more ironically their six-packs when Lionel's are almost none existence in comparison to him. He shoved a finger in the Argentinian belly button and asked "so, shall we get you pregnant already?" Making the entire room absolutely quite.

Griezmann didn't have the guts to move his eyes from the bedsheets beneath him as he was still traumatized by all that happened. Not that anyone noticed or cared but he did pull his eyebrows together in disapproval at the use of the word "pregnant" and the fact that Cris said "we" instead of "I" wondering if that means that the Portuguese will let Dyabala fuck them at some point whether they follow orders or not. 

Paulo, on the other hand, was looking silently and ever so cutely at his master but it was written all over his slightly stressed out facial expressions "I should be the one to carry your babies, sir!" and despite the dread, despite the terror, if Messi had learned anything from his Argentinian teammate, it would be to never oppose someone as dominating as Cris no matter what he's about to do.

So, Leo did the right thing and ignored his instincts, more specifically his survival instinct as he was genuinely afraid for his life if the Portuguese cock ever went inside him. He just whispered "it's up to you, master!" and the more submissive Leo behaves, the more jalousie Dyabala gets, and the easier it becomes for Antoine to realize that they'll never get out of this. 

It was a painful realization but only then the French knew for a fact that nobody will protect him from becoming another one of Ronaldo's whores. He also finally understood why neither he nor Lionel has topped before. Because if you top someone, you should be prepared to protect him, and both of them obviously needs someone to take care of them and save them from time to time.

Grizzi was having an emotional collapse. He started tearing massively while remembering how Cris strangled him, how Leo tried to play the role of the guardian, and failed miserably. He loves Leo but it hurts so much to realize that they're too week to be together. They always needed a stronger man, and now they have no choice but for that man to be the Portuguese bastard!

Messi didn't even notice that his boyfriend was crying despite being a few inches away from him because he had enough to worry about. At this moment, he could only think about two things; how unprepared his hole was, and how thicker will Ronaldo's cock keep getting before it penetrates him! 

Cris was looking from a further distance and he saw the French tears and wasn't that surprised. He knew that what kept Antoine relatively calm all this time was his hope that Leo will somehow get them out of this mess. Ronaldo smiled at that and Lionel's flawless answer and ordered "turn around, Lionel! Take a look at my cock again. You think you're ready to take it?"

Leo did as told, alternating his tearful eyes between Ronaldo's smirk and his massive erection, and answered honestly "I'm not" and Cris pushed his hips against Lionel's, squashing his buttocks just as he would do while shooting ball-deep inside him and whispered, "would you like some more time to get used to how gigantic it's?"

Messi tilted his head vertically, trying to say "yes" while feeling another streak of tears going down his cheekbones as he whispered ever so submissively "it's up to you, master" giving Cris the satisfaction of showing mercy and being compassionate with him of all people. 

Ronaldo wasn't in a hurry at all. He was an expert blackmailer by then. Yes, when he forced Dybala to have sex with him for the very first time, he was rushing things because he wasn't sure that such an abusive relationship can last for long. With Leo and Grizzi, he knows for sure that their asses will be around for years to come.

Besides, the fact that Messi was anticipating how it would feel to be bred by Cristiano's full erection created a unique tension in the room. A tension that wouldn't be there once Cris starts fucking. Thus, the Portuguese had another reason to keep things criminally slow just to have Leo in this mental and emotional torture as long as humanly possible.

The Portuguese started moving his gigantic cock back and forth across Leo's butt crack before looking at Dybala and saying "you've been in Messi's shoes before. You had the delusion of being a man taken away from you by the painful reality of my dick! As you can see, our lovely slutty Lionel right here is struggling to express his feelings. So, tell me, Paulo, what would you like to do differently when you look back at the first time I banged you?

The younger Argentinian blushed when he remembered his first time. Yet, he answered honestly "I wish you used more lubricant" and Cris put his hand over Paulo's head just like if he was petting a dog as he interrupted "that's off the table with Leo. What else?" and Messi's eyes were shedding a lot more tears just by being reminded of how excruciating things will be while Dybala followed "I know this will sound weird but I wish I wasn't so hungry at the time!"

Cris raised one eyebrow and asked "why?" and Paulo kissed his owner's palm and elaborated "I don't know… in this kind of situation, being hungry makes me anxious and more likely to panic and tense my body uncontrollably which is the worst that can happen while taking a dick like yours, sir." Then, he casually caressed Lionel's flat belly and added "besides, you're the type that shoots a lot of cum, sir! Like insane amount, and when there's food in one's stomach, it just balances things out and makes it easier to adapt with how quickly you fill one's intestine with your loads."

Messi and Griezmann were already shocked by how much attention Paulo pays to the simple act of receiving Ronalso's seeds. Yet, Dybala didn't stop there. He pushed Lionel's abs to make sure that he didn't eat anything lately as he explained "with an empty stomach, each thread of semen has more weight to it, more impact. I love it now but if I go back to our first time, it was a lot to take in and I would've eaten something before we did it."

Ronaldo was like "hmmm… that's interesting new information… you know that how a man feels when he's fucked is something I'll never fully understand!" Pointing to the fact that he never bottomed in his life. He looked at the food he ordered earlier, dragging the three bitches attention to the dining table while gently caressing Dybala's ass and sneaking to grab and squeeze Paulo's balls from behind.

He took a moment to assess how encouraged these balls were and trying to estimate how much semen they got in the tank before asking Leo "I know you and Paulo have your issues. Just the usual slaves drama, but would you like to take his advice and eat something before your execution?!" and both Leo and Grizzi were tricked to think that Cris was referring to the food on the dining table while he was talking about giving cute Paulo his first-ever blow job!

To be continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

Before Messi got the chance to say anything, Griezmann saw the smirk on the Portuguese face and the words just instinctively slipped out of his mouth "Leo! Please don't! It's a trap!!" and by the time he finished the sentence, Cris was looking madly as he shouted, "what did you just say, bitch?!"

Antoine mumbled "nothing… I didn't mean to inter—AAIEEE!!!" as Cris has punched the French balls with full strength, leaving him out of breath and almost paralyzed in excruciating pain! Ronaldo kept smacking those nuts repeatedly until it was hurting to the point where poor Grizzi couldn't let out screams anymore!

Dybala looked the other way as the scene was horrifying to watch, especially when his testicles were engulfed by Ronaldo's other hand and could easily be crushed by a single squeeze in his muscular fist! Paulo never felt more appreciative for being a good boy and being Cristiano's favorite pet as he felt right then because he saw first hand how physical, brutal and aggressive his master can be when punishing someone he doesn't care about!

At this point, Griezmann had definitely learned his lesson but Cris kept going with the punches because every time he lands a fist on the French nuts, Leo's body tenses in anger as he believed that he should be protecting his boyfriend. He never acted on that urge but Cris loved to use the bond between these two to torture them.

Cocky Ronaldo twitched his erection over Lionel's ass and asked him "did you see what the French bitch just did?" and the dread was so obvious in Messi's voice as he said "yes, master!" and this time he used the word "master" just to let Antoine know that he got no choice. The Portuguese loved the answer as he kept carelessly punching and asked again "do you think he deserves the punishment?"

Messi couldn't express his real opinion, not when he was bending over with such a giant dick filling the groove of his butt crack. He had to say with almost a crying tune "of course he does, Sir!" and that was the straw that broke the camel's back. That was the moment that pushed Grizzi to explode in a weird mixture of coughing, gasping for air, and wailing all at the same time.

He looked at Leo in despair before he buried his face in the bedsheets and Messi couldn't help but feel so powerless as he followed his boyfriend and pushed his face down too. They started crying out loud like babies. Whenever one of them sobs, the other followed while Cristiano was deliberately giggling at their weakness.

With every drop of tears, they kept remembering their beautiful days together, trying to erase all the amazing memories they had. With their heads down and their bare asses up, their weeping was the only way they got to break up and end their relationship. They looked at each other. They wanted to have a goodbye kiss but it wasn't possible because they knew that they have no right to do so. They belong to the only man in the room, and the only thing they'll have in common going forward is Cristiano's cock!!

Despite everything he got in mind, Messi smiled a little bit, trying to comfort Antoine before they both exploded in another episode of uncontrollable crying. Ronaldo didn't mind that. In fact, he pulled Paulo closer, kissed him on the lips and asked "aren't they fun to watch?" and Dybala was distracted and didn't know how to feel about having his cock sucked but he tried to forget about everything, hugged his master and said, "I guess…"

The Portuguese stopped smashing the French balls and started playing with them in his hand as he ordered "you two, stop crying unless you want me to use extreme measures!" and despite the hurting and the struggle, Grizzi was the first to raise his head and say through the sniffs "I'm so sorry, master! I… I really am…"

For some reason, Messi was having a harder time, holding his tears as he raised his head and followed "me too, Cris… I just couldn't keep it together" and Ronaldo finally let go of Paulo's and Antoine's balls and grabbed Lionel's hips and said "I never mentioned that before but I love it when a slave cries. It actually turns me on, as long as you're not having an emotional collapse, feel free to shed tears as much as you want!"

"Thanks" Leo mumbled as the Portuguese smiled, glanced at Dybala's erection, and added "anyway… when I asked you if you wanna eat anything, I wanted you to give Paulo a blow-job. He's been a good pet for a while and he deserves to cum in your mouth, Lionel" and Messi was so defeated that he turned his head, looked at Cris and Paulo, and parted his lips ready to suck with no argument what so ever.

Ronaldo smirked as he took few seconds shamelessly enjoying the beauty of Messi's "ready to suck" mouth and Leo never felt as much of a slut as he felt at that particular moment. Not only he was having eye contact with his rival while making a blow-job face, the fact that there was no dick in between his parted lips somehow made it more embarrassing especially when the Portuguese sight was alternating between the Argentinian eyes and what's visible of his throat!

Cris glanced to check the thickness of his cock, proudly imagining how much it would hurt for Messi to choke on it. With that in his twisted mind, his smile ended up with a burst of victorious laughter as he said "that was the plan before Grizzi misbehaved. Now, I changed my mind. Instead of a blow-job, I wanna teach my favorite boy how to fuck someone's face, and just to complete Antoine's punishment, it must be him who gags on Paulo's lovely dick"

The French struggled with swallowing his own saliva, just thinking about it. Lionel knew that not making him suck Dybala's cock has nothing to do with punishing Antoine but rather the fact that the Portuguese wanna be the one to destroy both of Messi's holes himself, and that's why he changed his plans. Yet, knowing the reasoning doesn't change anything. Paulo was obviously Ronaldo's favorite, and he had every intention to make the most feminine of his slaves dominates the others before they all get screwed; quite literally.

It's not like Dybala was enjoying any of that. Of course, he seemed to be happy because that's what his master likes to see but deep he wasn't. While Cristiano was fondling the soft boy erection, casually lifting his balls just to feel their weight with a smirk at how well-groomed they were, Paulo was staring at his owner's hand and thinking "why the hell was I born like this, dammit?! Why do I have this stupid dick! I hate it! I don't wanna use it! Not in that filthy French mouth nor anywhere else!!"

The more Cris played with the younger Argentinian "male package" the more he screamed inside his head "I should've had a clit instead of this! Someone like me shouldn't be making semen! I don't deserve it! I don't want it either! I wanna have a vagina instead! I wanna keep gushing endlessly around Cris's cock as he fills my womb! I even begged him to let me change my gender many many times, and he was always like; two holes are more than enough for him and my dick might come in handy at some point!!"

The Portuguese was guiding Dybala around the room by pulling his erection while the soft boy was losing his mind while thinking "is this the damn time where my stupid dick come in handy?! What's the point of that? Instead of fucking my face, my master wanna watch me fuck someone else's? Is it even that fun to watch! I know that even if I was a lady, Cris will make me wear a strapon just to fuck and demean his other slaves, but if it was up to me, there would be no other slaves. It will be just me, lying on my back with my thighs up in the air and my daddy will be making love to me all day!"

Paulo was so deep in his daydreaming that he didn't notice that he walked around the bed and that he was standing in front of Grizzi with the tip of his cock, touching the French nose. He was still fantasizing about his perfect parallel universe. He kept thinking "I should be my master's only girl where when he's done coming in my ass, he pulls his magnificent dick out just to shove it in my vagina, and when he's done filling my womb, he switches back to my ass. He fucks me until I can't stand anymore but I never notice because I never try to leave the bed like forever!!"

Dybala was brought back to reality when he felt someone kissing his foot. It can't be Cris! A master would never do something like that. Paulo's heart skipped a beat as he shook his head and focused on his surrounding. He was standing at the side of the bed. His cock was still touching the French face, and for some reason, Lionel was groveling next to him on the floor as he was forced to start kissing his foot like an absolute faggot!

It was so strange that it took Paulo a couple of seconds to notice the most important detail of everything happening around him; the fact that Cris was hugging him from behind while keeping a foot over Lionel's nape! As Dybala's beautiful eyes stumbled upon that jarring scene, Ronaldo that sick bastard, placed his big toe under Messi's chin and used it to raise his head and reestablish eye contact just to ask while slapping his cheekbone repeatedly with the base of the foot "do you know your place among my pets now?"

Helpless Lionel didn't want to answer, but if he was gonna survive that "cursed" vacation at that hotel in Milano, he gotta behave in a way that satisfies Ronaldo's fantasy. He glanced at Grizzi and Paulo unbelieving that he was doing something like that in front of any of them. He held his lifetime football rival's very foot, kissed the sole of it! It wasn't a quick kiss either. It lasted for like ten seconds before Leo finally consumed his pain and whisper "of course I do, master"

After that, he tried to avoid any form of eye contact by going back to worshipping Dybala's legs hoping that Cris will leave him alone for a little while. The room got too quiet for a moment, and the only thing that broke the silence was the little noise that Messi's face was making as he rubs it against the knees of his national teammate that he despises. The only other sound was of Griezmann's tears hitting the floor as he was still crying on doggy style at the side of the bed, trying to understand how their honeymoon ended up like that.

Messi heard and recognized his partner's almost silent crying but he didn't stop. Whatever they had was in the past. He just kept following orders and tirelessly worshipping Paulo's legs while feeling Ronaldo's toes going through his hair. The Portuguese was skilled and sadistic enough to have a grip on Leo's hair using nothing but his toes right before saying "you've been a very very good faggot, Lionel" then he smirked and followed "I'm proud of your progress"

With his lips smudged against Paulo's feet, he mumbled "thanks, sir" while Cristiano elaborated "just remembered to stop worshipping, raise your head and have a closer look once my boyfriend starts face-fucking your ex. That's why I asked you to get down on the ground in the first place!" and Messi whispered without looking at anybody "I'll sure do"

Dybala was ecstatic to be hugged by his daddy from behind, to feel his enormous cock so close to the hole, and he was even more flattered to hear Cris call him "boyfriend" again because he hadn't heard that refreshing word since he got mixed with Leo and Grizzi. With that, he gained some confidence, kissed his master on the lips, and said "sir, I don't like being tackled in the feet and I don't fit the superiority that comes with it. Those things only suit someone like you"

Ronaldo smiled at the little space Dybala found and decided to be free within, but he had to put the young Argentinian back in his place and said "I'm not forcing Lionel to worship your legs for your enjoyment, cute boy. Quite the opposite, I picked you because, in normal circumstances, Messi would be fucking the day and night out of you. That's why I wanted him to be submissive around someone as feminine and fragile as you are, stupid Paulo"

Dybala took being called stupid as for "adorable" and child-like. Thus, he thought that he wasn't that scolded nor grounded, and ended up smiling ever so innocently and said: "understood." Cris didn't like that. His boy needed more discipline. So, he added, "and I'll remind you for the zillion time; just because I like to dump my cum inside you more than others doesn't change the fact that your just another bitch, okay?" Just as if he was trying to convince himself.

Although this wasn't true, it hurts so much to hear, and Paulo couldn't help but believe it as he looked down with a slightly, almost unnoticeable collection of tears in his puppy eyes. Ronaldo can lie to himself all he wants. As soon as he saw Dybala's sadness, he tightened the hug, twitched his erection against the younger Argentinian butt to cheer him up, kissed his neck, and tried to change the subject and the mood and asked playfully "you have been a little annoying lately, would you like to make it up to me?"

Antoine was losing his mind over how manipulative Cristiano can be. He just insulted Dybala yet he shifted the scenario so that Dybala had to apologize! Of course, Paulo was accustomed to that. He pushed his bare booty toward his owner's cock and said "anything for you!" and the Portuguese knew that all he needs to keep the horny Argentinian following orders ever so blindly was twitching his enormous erection again. 

He kept twitching just for the fun of watching Dybala's cheekbones getting rosier and his entire posture becoming weaker and weirder with each twitch. When Paulo almost lost his mind and was reaching with both hands to part his ass cheeks, Cris held those soft palms, kissed each of them, and asked with a tune of mockery "how about you show me how good you are at face-fucking that French bitch?"

Paulo wanted to be bred so badly. He started actively moving his hips and rubbing his butt crack against Ronaldo's cock, hoping that his hole will get few touches! Yeah, that's how desperate he's always to take it in the ass! He wasn't capable of thinking of anything else as he said "I'm not sure that I can do that, daddy" and for some reason, the younger Argentinian only uses the word "daddy" when he reached a point where he can't even breathe without Cristiano inside him. It was his way of telling his master that he's "dying" of arousal!

Ronaldo had a wild smile on his face as he started actively moving his hips too, French kissing Paulo, biting his lips, caressing his waist and shoulders, pinching his nipples in a way that the Portuguese only uses when he's about to penetrate. He even pushed the tip of his cock against Paulo's hole, and only when the poor boy loosend up his sphincter, Cris said "I raised you, babe. I know all your strength and your endless weaknesses, and I know that you can do that especially when you know that having my dick inside you depends on it!"

Dybala jaw dropped, unable to fathom the fact that Cris literally got him to the point of no return just to go back, bite his earlobe, and whisper "so, do you think you can do it now? Or… would you like to spend the rest of this vacation watching me fuck Leo and his ex instead?" and Paulo answered right away "of course I'll do it. Even without the threatening! I'm your good boy, master!" 

Ronaldo looked at Leo who raised his head to see his ex getting face-fucked. The Portuguese smiled, so happy with how he controls everything. He shoved the head of his cock inside Paulo just to provoke him and drive him crazier. He whispered "give it your best! Do it with the same passion you have for riding my dick and it'll surely be impressive!" and poor, disoriented Paulo held both of Griezmann's ears to fix his head in place, trying uselessly to concentrate on him while feeling Cristiano's cock showering his bare, throbbing hole with a gush of precum after another.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

  
Thanks to Ronaldo's mastery in the art of dominance, things were going pretty smoothly between him and his three gorgeous slaves. It seemed that everyone finally understood their purpose in this weird relationship. The roles were well defined by then. Dybala was and probably will always be Cristiano's treasured toy which means that Cris will play all his favorite games with it. That includes mental and emotional abuse and, of course, endless mind-fucking manipulation. 

In the middle of his confusion about how to use his dick properly, Paulo realized that being loved by Cris only guarantees him that he wouldn't be physically hurt. Nothing else was off the table. Messi, at the other end, understood that he was the one that Ronaldo hates the most, and would never stop to think before torturing unless there's a more excruciating and humiliating way to handle the situation! Griezmann, as lost and clueless as he's, also figured out that he was just a weapon that the Portuguese uses to further destroy Leo's psyche. By then, it was obvious for little Antoine that he's mere collateral damage.

It's a sorrowful realization for the French cutie. Not only he got strangled and had his balls squeezed and punched plenty of times already. Not only he was powerlessly waiting to get face-fucked by a delicate slutty boy like Paulo! He also knew that his ass will soon be vandalized and his hole will be gabbed beyond repair, probably leaving him hating anal sex for good, and although he never let anyone cum inside him in the few times he bottomed, at this point, he'll have to.

He'll have to get filled with the seeds of someone he despises, and he might not end up just carrying Cris's babies in his stomach. Antoine wouldn't be surprised if Dybala was forced to fuck him in the ass as well. He can picture that already! He also grasped that he'll have to tolerate such circumstances while Messi is watching every step of the way, and the worst part was that Grizzi will go through all that suffering just because he happened to be Lionel's boyfriend at the time. He'll have to experience the Portuguese nightmarish rape while Cristiano has no interest nor grudge against him as a person!

That realization can be pretty maddening for any rational being but lucky for Grizmann, he wasn't. As hurtful as it was to be an afterthought for everyone in the hotel room including the man he's in love with, Antoine, being the unrealistically optimist that he is, found peace in that! He was actually relieved as he stupidly and selfishly assumed that Cris might not even invite him once he wanna play with his pets in the future. Being hopeful and silver lining by his very nature, the French ever so naively convinced himself that he'll be the first slave to be set free!

Since Leo wasn't mentally there to protect him anymore, It was easier for him to cope with what he was about to do as he kept telling himself that it's all temporary. With that in mind, Griezmann decided to go with the flow. Just like the other bitches, he'd try his best and leave the rest for Ronaldo to decide, dreaming about the day that Cris will get bored of his lack of resistance and let him go. You might rightfully wonder; where did Grizzi get the idea that the Portuguese ever let go of a slave? I don't know! Probably out of his jiggly ass!

With his dreams and delusions on his side, this particular time, Griezmann didn't bother to check on Leo or take permission before holding Paulo's cock with both hands and kissing its shaft ever so shamelessly! For Christ's sake, he actually did it without even being asked to! Of course, Lionel was gazing at that interaction, every bit of it, and deep down, he was glad that Antoine got the memo and stopped resisting but he couldn't just see those delicate lips traveling across Dybala's cock without feeling a heavy sadness all over his chest.

Yes, Leo is an absolute bottom at the core but on the surface, even he had his fair share of manly fantasies. He kept looking at Antoine's soft fingertips innocently handling Dybala's package, pointing his dick in different directions, moving his balls to various places, and looking for a new area that the French hadn't kissed and covered with his saliva already! Messi couldn't see that without regretfully remembering all the time he thought about fucking Grizzi's lips and never did.

He remembered how many times he fantasized about covering Antoine's face with cum. Yet, he never did because he was too gentle and polite to even ask for a blow job although they were boyfriends! Understandably, Messi was boiling up in anger. Not at Paulo nor Grizzi. He was mostly mad at himself! He kept thinking if he was just man enough to try and top his boyfriend instead of getting Dybala into the mix, he and Griezmann would've been living their happily ever after at the moment. 

Only then, Lionel understood how heartbreaking that vacation was gonna be. Only then, he realized that he wasn't ready to let go. Only then, he figured out the obvious, that it's impossible to stop caring about someone he deeply loves just because a blackmailer told him to do so. That's not how love works, and even though Messi convinced himself that he wasn't responsible for any of that ordeal, that he did his part and fought back when it was possible, deep down whenever a dick comes close, let alone goes through any of Antoine's holes, Leo can't help but feel extremely guilty.

The voluntarity of the French's behavior was already beyond painful to watch and what made it even worse was Cris's endless comments and bragging. As soon as the sounds of Grizzi kissing Paulo's package started to get louder and more consistent, Ronaldo, who was still standing behind Dybala, kept rearranging Messi's hair tufts, patting his head like a dog, pretending to be taking care of him right before saying so inconsiderately "don't worry, faggot… step by step, you'll be able to watch your ex being gangbanged with three dicks in his mouth without feeling anything inside… unless I was fucking you at the same time of course!" and Messi was so lost in a mixture of rage and guilt that he didn't hear any of that.

Cris hates it when his humiliating comments don't work as they should even if his victim was going through an overwhelming struggle. He grabbed Lionel's chin to get his attention, looked him in the eyes, and asked "you got face-fucked before, right?" and the Portuguese sadist smirked as he gazed at Leo's "very lips" while the Argentinian had to admit "Yes" and he got so much in his mind and he just wanted to avoid confrontation so badly that he submissively followed "I was fucked in the mouth more than once" and his eyes started collecting tears just by hearing his voice articulating that.

Leo was feeling the personality he built in front of Antoine falling apart. Before they met, Messi was the kind of guy that his teammates would fuck in the weekend and train by his side the next week just like nothing happened. He used to bottom a lot but when Griezmann moved to Barcelona and Lionel fall in love at first sight, he had to show a somewhat balanced personality. He had to act in a manly manner every now and then because he wasn't sure if the French was top or bottom at the time. So, he had to be attractive both ways, and having his true sexuality exposed by Cris like that was beyond the worst-case scenario!

The Portuguese was up to date with how frequent Leo bottoms because Leo and Paulo play together in Argentina and Messi was crazy enough to do it once in the locker room and since then, pretty much all his teammates know when he's available, and so did Ronaldo as his boyfriend had to report everything to him! With pinkish tearful eyes or not, Ronaldo never felt sorry for Messi anyways, not then, not ever. He carelessly tightened his grip around the older Argentinian jaw, making it almost painful to talk, before following "Do you know how I can tell that your upper hole has been used just as much as your lower one which, let's be clear, was pretty much a public toilet before you started dating Antoine?" and poor Leo had to ignore the fact that a streak of tears just went down his blushing cheeks and asked unwillingly "how?"

Cristiano took a moment to glance at Lionel's ass before looking back at his ever so vulnerable face and explained "as a whore, you might not know that" then he caressed Paulo's butt which was still tensed around the tip of his erection. He placed a gentle kiss on Dybala's nape as a form of gratitude for telling him everything about Leo and also to follow "but as an experienced master who had been experimenting on slutty pets for a while, I can confirm to you that slaves can never show the same facial expressions after feeling a dick twitching in their throats. Ever!"

Paulo blushed so badly both because the French was silently yet restlessly kissing the base of his cock and because "daddy Cris" was talking about one of his favorite things about Dybala, facial expressions! Ronaldo took a moment to look at and appreciate his favorite needy boy shyness, pushed the tip of his cock just a little deeper inside Paulo's ass to keep him... well... occupied before looking back at Leo and elaborating "even before I owned you, when I saw you during all those Classicos we played against each other, I can easily tell that you took it in the mouth!"

Lionel was stupidly still worried about his image in Antoine's mind as he mumbled "I am sure you do" while Ronaldo kept spitting straight facts "the way you smile, the way you frown, the way you pull your eyebrows together, even the tune you use when arguing with the referees, without you noticing, it all changed a lot after the first time you were face-fucked, Lionel. Just as girls never walk the same after losing their virginities" forcing Messi who knows the importance of keeping eye contact to look down for a few milliseconds with red ears, so unready to be compared with girls especially when he was about to get exposed and bred really badly in front of his ex-boyfriend.

Ronaldo raised Lionel's chin, reinitiated eye contact again, and said "anyhow, your history aside, one of the fundamental aspects of being a good slave is helping other slaves in pleasing your master, and you of all people, slutty Leo, should be the one to help Grizzi with some tips on how to get face fucked properly" Then he took a moment to leave a kiss on the side of Dybala's forehead and followed "You might assume that Paulo is experienced in that domain but he isn't. Unlike his other hole, I never go hard on him in the mouth. I adore this baby face too much to do so." Then he kissed Paulo's nose and followed "but when it comes to giving erotic, prolonged blow-jobs, he's definitely second to none!"

For a moment there, Dybala felt loved and secure again, and despite the stress, he enjoyed it while it lasted. Messi's eyes were getting more tearful with every interaction between him, Ronaldo, Antoine, and Paulo. He was on the brink of emotional collapse. The more time they spend together the further he believes that this blackmail will never end! Cris saw that sadness on Leo's eyes and asked mockingly while letting go of his jaw and squeezing the little fat over his cheekbone "Honey... why are you crying? Did you let your team down in yet another tournament? Or is it because me and my boyfriend are having a good time while you and the French bitch are not?" and Leo knew that he had to answer no matter how broken he was. So, he said "it's nothing specific. Just a lot to deal with... I guess."

Cris was like "Come on, Fag! I know you're jealous! You can say it! Just because you used to be my rival doesn't change the fact that I am your master now and you can tell me anything. You know that right?" and all that Leo mumbled was one word "yeah" hoping that Cris will for once leave him to suffer alone for few milliseconds. Of course, Ronaldo, being the consistent motherfucker that he'd s always been didn't stop. He kept showing fake compassion and said "maybe I treated you rather harshly when I said that you and Grizzi can't touch each other anymore. Would you like to kiss him before his lips get covered with Paulo's cum?"

Antoine, that stupid cutie, didn't just stop kissing Dybala's cock. He froze in place when he realized that Ronaldo might give him enough space to be with Leo every now and then. Messi on the other hand glanced at Griezmann's precum-covered lips and knew that it was just another way to humiliate them. He was about to say "No, I don't wanna kiss" but the French rushed to feel his so-called ex-boyfriend lips once again. Before their mouths met, Cris stopped them by putting his hands on each of their heads, and shouting "wait! Wait! You idiot! You're gonna kiss, but you're gonna do it my way, okay?!"

They looked at him like "what now?" Knowing that it'll be another pervert move from the Portuguese. He loves to keep his victims waiting and anticipating. So, he took his time, going with his hands through both of the new pets' hairs, getting them pretty messy because he finds them cuter that way. While doing so, he buried his nose in Paulo's scalp and inhaled deeply, enjoying the amazing smell of that boy's hair. Despite always giving himself so much credit, Cris couldn't help but feel lucky to have such three flawless slaves unconditionally submissive to his well. He smiled while looking at the newest two and said "Now as the beautiful, obedient bitches that you both are, I want you to try to get your lips to touch with Paulo's nice erection in between!" as he dominantly squeezed both of their napes and concluded, "DO IT!"

Messi's soul was being actively and unprecedentedly crushed as they started following orders, not just because Cris, guiding their heads to meet at Paulo's dick was the most humiliating thing ever, but because he knew that whatever perverted idea Ronaldo will force upon them next will be even more demeaning, and they'll keep going down this indignifying rabbit hole forever. Leo remembered and finally believed what the Portuguese said earlier "there's no light at the end of the tunnel" and Leo figured out why is that. Because that tunnel leads to one place; the deepest depth of his asshole!

Hopeless Lionel did as told while Cristiano was keeping his hands at the back of their heads, continuing to play with their hairs as they were basically kissing and licking the sides of Dybala's cock and barely touching each other's lips. Grizzi was astonished by his initial assumption that Cris will ever be kind enough to let them kiss normally but he wasn't that embarrassed because he had been kissing the young Argentinian package for a while by then. Messi though, he couldn't help but shed massive streaks of tears. His internal torture aside, he was smudging his lips against Paulo's cock of all people and under the supervision of Cristiano Ronaldo!! Let that sink!!

When he was satisfied, Cris tightened his grip on each of their hairs and pulled them apart and said "Well. That's a good start" before he let out a gush of precum on the ring of Dybala's butthole causing him to shiver in pleasure and followed "and I am sure the three of you will develop good teamwork as the nights go by." Then, he let go of the French hair first, slapped him slightly on the cheekbone, and ordered "back to the cock" and Grizzi submissively repositioned himself in front of Paulo's erection, ready to worship the day and night out of it. This time Leo -who just wiped his lips from all the precum they got- wasn't even that triggered because they were all in the same boat.

Cris was getting in a really chilly mode, and for some reason, he finally felt like his vacation had officially started. Maybe it's the lack of resistance from everyone. Maybe it's the fact that the tip of his dick was casually tucked inside Paulo's hole for an hour which's something he only gets time to do during holidays. Either way, he was so relaxed as he looked at his boyfriend and asked "did you like that?" and as dazed as Dybala was, he told the truth; "I didn't like the sensation, but definitely loved the implication. These two have been treating me like dirt with such superiority and it is good to see them like that!"

Ronaldo was fascinated by the young Argentinian willingness to adapt to whatever he's put through. Cris couldn't help but admire him as he rubbed their nose together ever so lovingly before asking as some kind of reward for the horny bottom "is there anything you would like them to do before you start fucking Antoine's face?" and Paulo took the chance he was given to be a little boy, pouted his lips thinking about what he could ask for. He wanted to ask for something that would please his "daddy" so he said "actually there's something I want Leo to do"

Cris was still pulling Lionel's hair when he looked at Dybala with the sexiest half-closed eyes ever and said "just name it, my volatile princess" pointing to the fact that Dybala is willing to ignore his endless crave for having his ass stuffed just to make him happy. As much as Paulo wanted to be alone with his master, he had to keep the act. So, he said "Leo had always thought that he's better than me and everyone else, even before today, in the national team's dressing room, he acts all humble because he thinks of himself as the god of the game. Because he believes there's no worthy competitor to him. So, I want him to play with real balls for once just to understand his real place among men! I want him to stick his tongue out and slowly lick my balls"

As the young Argentinian said those words, his ears got red. He blushed so badly just by realizing that he gave an order to another man! He wasn't used to the situation and he wasn't sure if he'll ever like it. He also wasn't sure if his owner would approve such an authoritarian request. Ronaldo smiled and whispered "I love the way you think, Paulito!" as he, once again, pulled Messi's head closer to his national teammate's package and followed "Do as he said faggot!" and ironically, Dybala was more agitated and on edge by having his private areas as the center of everyone's attention more than Leo. Aside from his endless tears that became a natural make-up for his face, Messi was pretty much as fine as he can be!

The Portuguese placed his hands over his boyfriend nipples as Lionel started brushing those juicy nuts while listening to his rival whispering in a victorious tune "nice and slow... Nice and Slow... Just keep licking... NICE AND SLOW... Just let go... just let go... of your ego.. just let go... and keep licking... Nice and Slow!" and by the time he finished rhyming, everything was moving in beautiful harmony from his circulating fingertips around Dybala's fully erected, hypersensitive areolas, to his dick twitching at the "doorstep" of Dybala's ass, to Leo's tongue motion and the contractions of poor Paulo's balls sack and butthole! Everything was moving together making it almost impossible to keep his seeds for himself until he shoots in Antoine's mouth!

Once again, at the heart of what's supposed to be a good time. The young Argentinian couldn't enjoy himself as he was having an internalized panic attack. Once again, Cris put him in a painfully erotic situation where he was terrified of making a mistake that would upset his master. He basically trapped himself by asking Leo to lick him as he ended up scared to death of cumming in the wrong time and being punished by spending this entire vacation without being blessed by Ronaldo's enormous cock throbbing ball-deep inside him!

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Cris was so hardwired to act sadistically that, sometimes, he pushes his slaves to the extremes without even intending to. Like when he started these rhythmic touches of different parts of Paulo's body while Messi was forced to lick the cute boy's balls, all at the same time. Ronaldo wasn't trying to make things harder for Dybala. It just happened naturally. If anything, the young Argentinian had been a very good boy through and through that day and he definitely deserved a break, and for once, Cristiano was generous enough to give him just that!

The Portuguese got his priorities sorted out. He had big plans for the new pets and didn't wanna waste time punishing his favorite boy for coming untouched at the wrong time. So, he ceased teasing and smiled as he smudged Lionel's face against Dybala's slim thighs to wipe the former tears and shifted his entire attention to the new slaves, intentionally giving Paulo enough space to cool down and recover from his urging need to ejaculate!  
  
Cristiano glanced at the clock which was about seven in the evening and at that particular moment, he made a subconscious decision to destroy Leo's ass before midnight, before the lights go down and he and his bitches share one bed where he keeps jumping from one hole to another. Because by then, he wouldn't be able to care which one he's fucking, and in celebration of getting so close to breeding his rival and having so many great options, Ronaldo smirked while looking at Griezmann and asked "can you see the reality of the man you chose to protect you? Can you see how much he's meant to be at the receiving end of every humiliation on the face of Earth?!"

Antoine didn't respond, not because he was hurt or concerned for Messi but rather because he was having a full, throbbing erection that caught him off guard! Seeing the potential of how inferior, submissive and abused Leo can be around even the softest of boys somehow triggered the wrong emotions in the French mind. He didn't realize it at the time but he was pretty much mind-fucked by the simple image of his ex licking Paulo's balls! He tried to deny it but a small part of him definitely wanted to be on Ronaldo's side just to have the same privilege that Dybala had over Leo. After all, Griezmann realized that dominating can be fun even for delicate boys like them!

Poor Messi couldn't possibly be ready for this. He was so shocked that his ex-boyfriend was extremely aroused by his suffering! Leo never saw Grizzi's dick this big, let alone pulsating in pleasure! He never saw the French eyes staring unapologetically at his butt with one unquestionable intention; to breed him, rough and raw! At this moment, there was nothing to be said or explained between the two. Their whole idea of surviving this nightmare together and every beautiful thing they ever built together just fell apart before their eyes. Lionel felt tangible, physical pain because of how much he was betrayed and he couldn't blame Antoine nor he could've done anything to change that traumatizing reality. He just tried not to think too much about it so that he doesn't end up exploding in tears. 

Strangely enough, heartbroken Lionel looked back at Cris, hoping that in the Portuguese abuse, he'll find enough distraction to escape the idea that he might soon be fucked by Griezmann and Dybala under his lifetime rival's supervision!! He couldn't get the picture out of his head. Where he's lying on his belly on that damn bed while everyone in the room is taking turns in mounting his ass. He could hear Ronaldo cockily instructing them on what direction they should shove their dicks to cause the most pain. He could see Ronaldo guiding them in how to locate and repeatedly smash his prostate! He couldn't stop imagining all of that until Cristiano brought him back to reality by squeezing his cheekbones and forcing him to get his mouth wide open in the most indignifying ways just as if he didn't have enough to deal with already. 

As usual, Ronaldo was fully aware of Messi's torment but he didn't care. He took a good, prolonged look at Lionel's throat, and a part of him wanted to ignore all his "slow burn" plans and start fucking the day and night out of these lips all the way to the esophagus already. It was so hard to resist especially that, at the time, Leo was feeling so alone and cornered and he was making the most powerless, vulnerable and defeated face ever with tears flowing down his cheekbones, mouth, neck, and wetting his chest and nipples, painting the most sadism inducing picture that Cristiano ever saw!

Yet, being around Paulo all the time, the Portuguese was experienced enough in taming his horniness, especially when the wait is building up for way more humiliating situations. In such cases, Cris simply distracts himself by talking about something still related to sex but more technical which automatically makes things less arousing. Thus, this time, he started by looking at Leo with pity and said "isn't it fascinating that your speechless ex seems to be as impressed as everyone with how much you're born for this?!"

Then he glanced back at Griezmann while ever so carelessly spitting in between Lionel's lips just like the most normal thing to do without even bothering to check the reaction of the guy who had to swallow the spit! Just a simple gesture to demonstrate to Antoine how a "natural faggot" like Lionel can be easily used without any real consequences. Cris was absolutely right because Messi swallowed his saliva without a single sign of protesting while he said "Now that everyone knows what you are, and what you're capable of, let's see how much experience you really got, slutty Leo."

He casually spat in Messi's widely opened mouth, again, just for the fun of it, so in love with the fact that Paulo's body kept tensing in jealousy whenever Leo swallows his master's saliva! Despite that, Cris ignored his needy boyfriend and kept his undivided attention on Lionel and followed "let's teach the kids few things about how to do a proper blow-job, I mean.. how to be perfectly face fucked... shall we?" and Messi had no choice but to agree while the Portuguese was obviously trying to wrap things up just to get to the part where he actually sleeps with Leo. 

Yet, Cris giggled and proceeded ever so calmly "Ok, let's start with the basics! What is the most important thing to do with your eyes while being face-fucked?" and despite all the pressure on Paulo, and despite being one of the three slaves, after all, he was unbelievably happy to see Leo and Grizzi in such a demeaning scenario, teaching each other how to properly suck dicks and finally realizing their natural place! He was also happy to see his daddy's unlimited power and control as he kept alternating his sight between Cris and Leo's faces.

It's no wonder that Ronaldo's super confident smile never looked sexier nor more attractive while Messi's pink hurt-puppy eyes were already full of tears. They just got a lot more tearful as he consumed the endless insult that he felt as he hardly answered: "my duty while being face fucked is to keep eye contact with the man fucking me and never shut my eyes especially if he decides to cum on my face." feeling his limbs numbing in weakness just by knowing that he gave the right answer that a well-trained faggot would give and also knowing that no amount of submission will make Cristiano give him a break.

Cris got his hand through Messi's hair and made it even messier, making him look somewhat cuter before commenting "well said. Good to know that those who fucked you before me didn't just dump their cum on you and walked away. They taught you some etiquette here and there." and Leo had to fake a slight smile to keep things going smoothly as Ronaldo followed "Ok, what about your lips? What should Antoine keep in mind regarding his lips as he gets face fucked?" and self-hating Lionel glanced at his horny ex and back at his master and said "I should use them to cover my teeth. So, the man fucking my mouth knows that he can go as forceful as he wishes without worrying about getting injured by my teeth" 

Ronaldo was so proud of how far he pushed Lionel to talk about his accumulative "bottoming" experiences while pushing a middle finger in between his lips and asking "what about your tongue? Your beautiful rosy tongue! Where should it be and how should it behave?" and of course, it was awkward for Leo to try and articulate words with a finger pretty much poking his tongue but "awkwardness" wasn't the hardest thing to deal with, being enslaved by Ronaldo.

So, he just tried to say "I keep it at the bottom of my mouth, almost all the time, and unlike when giving a blow job, in face-fuck I should never try to lick the dick inside my mouth unless I am asked to because otherwise, I might end up swallowing my own tongue and causing a big mess" and Cris was so impressed as he admitted "You must've been through this a lot of times to know all these details. No surprise in that for sure. The only surprise is that Grizzi once assumed that you're capable of topping him!" then he looked at the French and said while hardly holding his laughter "the good old days of dreams and delusions!"

Paulo let a little air out of his nostril at how things can ridiculously change from a honeymoon to a nightmare in the span of a few hours, while Messi and Antoine tensed their bodies for different reasons as Cris started caressing Lionel's adam apple and aked "any pieces of advice on what the French bitch shall do once Paulo's cock reaches his esophagus?!" and as betrayed, cornered and left alone as Leo was, he still looked at his ex and seemed really genuine as he said "just don't fight it. Let it be no matter how much you wanna gag or cough because if you attempt anything like that it will hurt even more" and poor Lionel felt the heat of his ears and neck turning red as he concluded, "especially that Dybala's dick is fairly sized!" 

The Portuguese definitely loved that last comment as he smiled, looked at Paulo, and asked "aren't they cute when taking care of each other despite knowing for a fact that they're my toys at the end of the day?" and Dybala who finally got control over the cum that was hanging at the tip of his cock for so long, answered as jealous as ever "They're interesting to watch as some kind of pathetic animals, yeah but I don't think they're even close to being cute" and Cris was starting to get annoyed by his favorite pet's neediness.

So, he immediately interrupted to put the naughty boy back in place and said "Well... The problem is that I do find them cute and adorable as hell, especially that tearful face of Lionel, and how lost he is. I could literally just sit and watch him crying for days, and just for the record, because of this two undeniable cuteness, right now, I am interested in breeding them way more than breeding you! So, you might start behaving and watch your words if you wanna be as cute as they are and if you wanna have a chance to get laid among them, pretty boy"

Paulo might be a little concerned by such a threat but he had been trained enough to never get insulted or intimidated by just words. Because he can read body language very well and he's used to getting abused. He is the kind of slave that gets slapped in the face with a dick repeatedly, and by the time his master is done, he'll immediately hold the same dick that got his lips bruised and kiss it in the most passionate of ways! Thus, when his daddy said what he said, he just mumbled "of course... I am sorry... I'll get back to where you like me to be, master!" as Cris who was still standing behind him, cupped his hypersensitive pecs with both palms and added, "FFFINE.... Apology Accepted! BUT..."

Then, he twitched his erection which was tucked in the cuties anal ring before following "can we get another thing clear?" and Paulo mumbled ever so politely "what, sir?" as Cris kissed his neck and elaborated "I think it's pretty obvious at this point that I'll fuck Leo before you and Antoine! So, can you stop being attention-seeking slut already?!" and Dybala looked down and whispered "of course" while Ronaldo kept giving his boyfriend more details to save him the anticipation.

He glanced at Lionel's ass and back at Paulo's slightly tearful eyes and added "you know me. I usually fuck for hours. If I'm done with Messi's pussy by dawn, I might fuck you in the early morning, and if his hole feels as good as it looks, I might stay inside him for a day or two" and while all the slaves jaw-dropped each for his own reason, Dybala had to ask "I understand that sir, but you always said that you don't like to keep fucking for more than twelve hours straight. Is it true or am I not hot enough for you to fuck me for more than that?"

Ronaldo laughed and said "Seriously?! Right after I told you to stop being needy, you ask me this of all things?! Ok, here's the thing. With you I usually stop after twelve hours of sex because I want you to still be able to walk the next day." Then he looked at Leo with a smirk and followed "with that bitch, I really don't care! And by the way, I am really getting tired of explaining things to you... From now on, if you show any sign of jealousy or neediness during this entire vacation, even if I'm ever done with Leo, I'll keep my dick alternating between him and his boyfriend as a punishment for how much you keep distracting me, and that's my final warning to you, cutie!"

Dybala's eyes were pretty sad as he tried to stay positive and put on a wide smile before saying "you don't have to worry about me, master. From now on, I'll be just another bitch! I promise!" and the Portuguese took a deep breath and concluded "Good... Anyhow, do you have any questions, anything you want Leo to teach Antoine before we proceed?" and from there, Paulo kept doing and saying whatever daddy wanna see and hear. He took the chance and asked right away "hmmm... Let's see... Let's see... Yes, I got a question... Let's suppose that I have been fucking your face for a while, Lionel, okay?"

Cris smiled as Messi had to say "yeah" and Dybala followed "and I pushed my dick all the way to the esophagus already. Yet, I kept rubbing my balls against your lips and chin. What does that mean for a marvelous cock slut like you?" and Leo was still having a hard time believing that Paulo was given such authority over him. Yet, he answered, "it means that you want me to take your balls in my mouth as well" and despite thinking about nothing but Ronaldo's cock, Paulo followed, "you're damn right, I do!" making the Portuguese explode in laughter.

Ronaldo loved that and got so in the mood that he grabbed each of Dybala's ass cheeks and started "literally" parting them and pushing them together with the tip of his dick in between, basically using the pretty boy's ass to clap just as if he was cheering him after scoring a goal or something! Leo —who was still scared of how long and hard he'll be fucked— and Grizzi —who was extremely worried about how insane things can be— were both beyond amazed to see Cris does something as arousing in such a cheerful, carefree way. It was even more shocking to see Paulo's reaction.

The young Argentinian wasn't that embarrassed, if at all. He must've got so used to being used that he was actually proud to be treated in such a way. For Messi and Antoine, deliberately shaking someone's butt cheek is a huge disrespect especially if it wasn't accompanied by kissing and licking. That's why when a well-mannered gay man wanna explore the bounciness of a dude's ass, he either goes with a caress or a squeeze because shaking is almost always an insult. They know that Cris respect nobody but still he didn't seem trying to insult Paulo but rather doing something next to normal in between them.

It's true that this was the cute couple's conclusion and that the implication of shaking a single ass cheek might differ from one "gay culture" to another but carelessly shaking two buttocks to the point where they actually make a clapping sound is undebatable and for Lionel and Griezmann, it can mean one thing which is that Cris thinks of Dybala as a piece of flesh with no feelings. Just a bunch of holes to be gabbed and filled, otherwise, he wouldn't do something like that, not even for a slave and definitely not without deliberately attempting to humiliate him.

It was unfathomable for them why Paulo would be okay, let alone overjoyed by this. They kept thinking, maybe he doesn't know gay people etiquette because he was into girls before he got enslaved by Cris, or perhaps he knows how demeaning it was to be casually and ever so comfortably treated like a cumdump by who's supposed to be his "daddy" and boyfriend but he's so madly in love that he's totally fine with it.

The reality was a mixture of both. It's true that Paulo is so naive and only knows what daddy Cris taught him but even if he knew more, he would've been totally okay with it! He was just glad to see Ronaldo's eyes sparkling as he laughs out loud especially after scolding him. Even by the time, the Portuguese stopped clapping with those perfectly round ass cheeks, Dybala kept shaking them like a happy puppy who just got out of the shower. He knew that these jiggles will make Cris's dick slip out of his hole, but he was okay with few seconds of having "empty pussy" to please his master.

When Ronaldo, that unapologetically sadist finally stopped laughing and caught his breath, he gave Paulo a good, tight hug from behind, kissed him on the lips, and said "Oh boy! You're not being just another bitch here! That question you just asked, and the confidence in the way you talk to Leo! I LLLLOVE IT! You're showing real potential, little one! Good to see you out of your comfort zone, and I'm sure your face fucking skills, as none existing as they are, will not disappoint either. I'm sure you'll make daddy very proud!" and of course, Dybala was euphoric to see the man he loves so satisfied with him again. He knew that he's supposed to keep his eyes on Griezman but he had to kiss back and whisper "Not just a face fuck! I swear I would kill for you, master!"

Cris was kind enough to shove the tip of his erection back to the young Argentinian hole and asked "you would kill for me or my dick?" and despite being the naughtiest in the room, Paulo blushed ever so innocently as he brushed his lips against his master's joyful smile, tightened his hole around the tip and whispered "Honestly? For both of you!" and all Cris needed to do was to follow "then prove it!" as he glanced at Grizmann who was patiently holding Dybalas cock with both of his soft palms for a while. Dybala knew that to please the man he loves, he had to play the role of a dominant top. So, He gripped both fists at the sides of Antoine's hair and ordered like a boss "get your hands off my cock and let me show you how it's done, thirsty bitch!"

Messi was watching helplessly, having no clue about how to feel as Paulo just started moving slowly in and out of the French mouth, still trying to figure out a way to deal with the weird funny sensation around his shaft. Cris at the other end was watching with great pleasure. He kissed the back of his boyfriend's shoulder and said "I know you never fucked a mouth before... Just for your information, if you grab Grizzi's ears instead of his hair, it will make his head more stable and won't hurt his scalp as much" and Dybala was getting so naughty as he looked at his master with a raised eyebrow and asked mockingly "since when does Cristiano Ronaldo dos Santos Aveiro think about going gentle?"

Cris was so in love with what his boyfriend kept doing to his rival's ex as he laughed out loud and said "I'm just giving you options here. I don't mind whatever you chose, babe… just keep in mind that you and these two will share the same bed for years to come. So, maybe, just maybe, you don't want them to hate you from the very beginning." and Dybala giggled ever so confidently and followed "I do want them to hate me, and I'm not afraid of these douchebags because you'll always be with us on the same bed! Even if you're not, just the thought of you will scare them off"

Ronaldo was just making theories and having fun as he said "who knows?! Maybe if you misbehave. I'll let one of them fuck you, and he'll pay you back for the way you treat him now!" and Paulo never been more secure especially after being lectured about how to act like any other pet just to end up gaining more attention than ever. He kissed Cris on the lips, winked, and said "Nah! That would never happen. First of all, I will never upset you. Besides, you love me too much to let someone near my ass" and for the first time in a very long time, the Portuguese was caught off guard and started to wonder if he gave his boy so much space. Yet, he just said in a challenging tune "we'll see about that!"

Cris started really considering the idea of letting Leo and Grizzi take turns in fucking Paulo just to teach him a lesson. But the more Ronaldo looked at the two new pets' penises the more he realized that it would be pointless to do so. Their dicks combined are still too little for Dybala's hole and he would have no trouble with them. Besides, Paulo gotta a valid point. He never disappoints. Even at that very moment, and despite being an absolute bottom, he upped the speed of face fucking Antoine like a real alpha male, looked at Leo and blow a kiss for him in the air, and said with all the authority on the world "You texted me so I can teach you how to top?! Watch and learn, motherfucker!"

For a few moments there, He seemed really badass, and Cris actually admired that. Yet, at a very deep, subconscious level, the Portuguese was a bit intimidated by allowing the existence of this liberated version of Paulo, let alone falling in love with it! Cris had to tame him, to weaken him and get him back to the cage of being just another slave! Maybe he wasn't ready to admit that Dybala had won this emotional fight and captured his heart already, and perhaps he'll never be!

Trying to deny true, powerful feelings can always be dangerous but when the man in denial is the same man in control, no one can predict the length he'll go to just to prove to himself what he wanna believe! It wasn't just that. Ronaldo also wanted to make a point in their unspoken argument. He wanted to remind the young Argentinian that no matter how the circumstances evolve and no matter how much his personality changes, the hypersensitive nerves all over his perfect body will always be addicted to the way Cris stimulates them.

Cristiano wanted to remind his boyfriend that this addiction was and will always be the real prison for him. It's the ultimate freedom-proof slavery! Because the truth is, unlike Leo and Grizzi, when it comes to Paulito, even if he wasn't blackmailed, he'll keep coming back for Cris and put up with all his abusive bullshit just to experience the unmatched sexual obsession and madness that can not be found anywhere else!

Fully aware of that and deeply in love with how hard it was for Dybala to cope with face fucking Griezmann, Cris leaned with his head closer to his favorite boy, pressing with his manly prominent cheekbone against the side of the young Argentinian neck. Smelling it and more interestingly feeling the pulsating vessels within. It tells a lot about how fast Paulo's heart was beating at the time, how much pressure he was tolerating to please his master.

It's amazing that Dybala was committed enough to keep such momentum in fucking Antoine's lips while being teased by Ronaldo none stop. The poor cutie was so aroused that his rhythm alters by the slightest change in the Portuguese posture behind him. For normal people, a cuddle is just a cuddle and no one thinks about the details of it but for Paulo, who's obsessed with his daddy's body, every single contact between their skins makes a huge difference!

When Dybala started fucking Grizzi's face, Cristiano was standing behind him with both legs at the outer sides of Paulos's feet, and their calve muscles were pretty much touching. The young Argentinian was gifted and probably mentally trained enough to feel and appreciate that single contact separately despite the struggle of the overall situation. 

Paulo counts the contact between their calves as a "good time" because it reminds him of when their legs get intertwined, before, during, and after sex when they are alone. That weird mentality definitely helps him in coping with many of the hardships that Cris put him through but sometimes it also makes him upset for every inch of his smooth skin that wasn't attached to Ronaldo's.

Take the soft skin of his bare buttocks for example. Dybala would kill to smudge it against Cristiano's pubes and v-muscles but at the time it was impossible because there's a "dick distance" between them. Yes, Cris was keeping the tip of his erection tucked into his boyfriend hole, but since he made it very clear that he'll not fuck Paulo any time soon, the helpless young cutie was extremely distressed about having their hips so far apart and having nothing to do about it.

Cristiano was so careful during this, moving his waist in absolute harmony with Dybala's waist like a perfect dance, just to make sure that his cock doesn't get accidentally pulled out and doesn't go even an inch deeper inside the pretty boy's butthole. That made poor Paulo crave being penetrated like never before! He got even more sensitive for every touch and caress as he thrust his dick in and out of Antoine's lips. That's why his rhythm changed drastically when he felt Ronaldo's marvelous six-pack touching his perfectly curved spine once again. 

Aside from reminding him of the occasional cuddles from behind, those that Cris loves to initiate out of the blue when they're both shirtless in Juventus dressing room with everyone watching, It also made him feel somewhat safer in all this despite the fact that Cris and his endless sadistic insanity were the only things he needed to be protected from. 

If Dybala somehow managed to deal with being teased with those firm six-pack, he definitely had every right to lose his mind when Ronaldo's chest touched the back of his shoulders. Poor Paulo, the sensation of Ronaldo's erected nipples against his scapulas has always been associated with being bred, ball deep, and it felt so unfair to experience that while being so far away from getting laid any time soon. 

With a strong determination to regain his right in getting his ass destroyed, Paulo tighten his grips around the French hair and kept focusing on fucking his mouth as fast as humanly possible, giving Cris even more reasons to keep teasing him! The Portuguese bastard started kissing his boyfriend's jaws, licking his parted lips in irritatingly slow, circular motion. It's unbelievable that Paulo was being actively kissed and licked on the lips by none other than daddy Cris's tongue, yet he kept his eyes fixed on Griezmann!

Cristiano smirked at how disciplined his favorite pet was but that didn't stop him from going further. He placed a hand on Paulo's moving waist and used the other hand to pull Paulo's hair and tilt his head so they can look at each other. That's when Ronaldo stuck his own tongue out with the widest smile ever before he shoved it in between Dybala's lips. They started French kissing aggressively while Cris kept whispering in between the kisses "keep going" referring to "face fucking Antoine" and Paulo tried to multitask during all this Chaos. 

It's weird that he started letting out moans, louder than Antoine's! He was already losing control over every last cell in his body. He couldn't see anything anymore, and for some reason, it felt like Cris went ball deep inside him. Speaking of balls, Paulo also felt his own testicles about to explode. He was so horny that his lower back and all his anal muscles were hurting pretty badly from how long he had been spasming to keep himself from shooting. But then he couldn't hold his cum anymore. He knew that he had to let go of his seeds but he didn't know where to do it. In Gizzi's mouth? All over his eyes? Or perhaps if Paulioto points his dick at his own face, that would please his master the most!!

That's how loyal and crazy in love he was. Instead of mindlessly shooting wherever his arousal tells him to. He paused. He got frozen and paralyzed just thinking about what would make Cris happier. It might have been an impulsive and uncalculated risk, but Dybala had to follow his guts. Through his blurred vision, he pulled his dick out and pointed at Leo and came all over his hair and face! Messi was shocked and caught off guard as the heat of the semen hit his forehead before it flew all over his eyes, nose, and mouth. But more importantly, the young Argentinan was panicking, struggling to catch his breath, and unable to tell if he made his owner very proud or extremely furious!!

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Messi was pretty shaken up, subtly shaking his head in disbelief with his eyes wide open, unable to blink despite how much they hurt as Paulo's massive load smoothly slides from Lionel's forehead across his raised brows and right into his peepers. Leo didn't know how to process his pretty messed up feelings at the time. He was terrified of his own mind! Although he didn't like the sensation of the cum on his face, he couldn't deny that the scent of another man's seeds made his hole twitch involuntarily, reminding him that deep down, he loves getting stuffed in the ass! Even by soft boys like Griezmann and Dybala, let alone a dominant master like Cris!

What terrified Lionel, even more, was that it had been like two hours and he didn't bother to glance at his own dick, not even once. He had been staring at everyone's erection as variable as they are but it never crossed his mind to check or touch his own package. Just as if he got no balls in between those thick thighs anymore. It was traumatizing to realize that Ronaldo managed to make him forget what it feels like to be a man before even breeding him! It's unsettling that despite having fantasies about fucking Antoine earlier that morning, he couldn't even imagine being on top of anybody ever again. It was like if his dick was shrinking into oblivion or something! Unlike the other pets, he was too terrorized to even have an erection by then which made it more difficult to endure that nightmare.

Strangely enough, the French experienced the same set of horrible events but with a completely different emotional rollercoaster. Yes, his scalp was still hurting from how much Paulo pulled his hair, and his lips, tongue and the back of his throat were excruciating, and he surely felt mistreated and somewhat abused. That face-fuck was no joke! Yet, just seeing Lionel's face beautifully painted with those white threads of semen made Grizzi forget about all the choking and gagging he just went through. It somehow made it all worth it! Of course, it would've been better if it was his cum, decorating his ex-boyfriend's face and he wished that he'd figured out how amazing it is to dominate Leo before getting Cristiano and Dybala involved but the final result was mesmerizing to look at none the less.

In fact, for Griezmann, it was so Damn hot and pretty much triggering, that he had to awkwardly pull his thighs together, attempting to squeeze his "bigger than ever" insanely throbbing erection in between as he pulled his already retracted belly muscles while tensing his glutes and looking the other way with a tightly shut eyes just as an attempt to avoid shooting untouched by the view of poor Lionel! Antoine wasn't just amazed by how the semen blends with Messi's skin perfectly, it was so damn fitting that, in the French eyes, Leo's face seemed to have been missing something all those years! With that being said, it might look like Grizzi was the least struggling of the three cuties but he was definitely going through a special kind of torture as well.

You know that feeling when you have a crush on someone and you have some dark fantasies about him. Yet, you manage to push them down. Griezmann wasn't given the choice to do so because every sick image he ever had for Lionel in his head was occurring for real before his eyes! Even if he had no feelings left for Leo, he still had to witness his ex; the man he had been fantasizing about sleeping with for so long, going through the most arousing, hyper-sexualized, perverted scenarios and getting displayed as some kind of erotic porn star or even worse as the most fuckable thing of all time without being able to do anything about it. As horny as he gets, Antoine knows that he can't help nor fuck Lionel without Cristiano's permission. Something he might never grant especially if the Portuguese figures out how much he needs it!

At the other end of this unsolvable equation, as soon as Paulo stopped nutting on Messi's rightfully hopeless face, he collapsed on the bed, both exhausted and scared of what his master might do. It was all happening really fast! Cris was still alternating his sight between Leo and Grizzi, making sure not to miss any moment of their despair, pleasuring his sadistic mind with their "beautiful pain!" and when Dybala, pulled his cock and showered Messi with his cum, Cris wasn't paying much attention to his posture. He was leaning with his entire weight over the young Argentinian. As a result, when the cute boy laid on his belly on the bed, Cris ended up lying on top of him with a dick ball deep inside that ever so inviting hole, losing another round in his endless war against Paulo and that unachievable attempt to treat him like "just another bitch!"

At first, Paulo assumed that he got daddy's dick all the way inside by accident, and maybe it was! But Cris didn't bother to pull out immediately despite all that he said about keeping Dybala at the bottom of his "to be fucked" list! For a moment there, everyone was shocked by the master's lack of mastery, but that didn't make any of the pets questions Ronaldo's dominance nor his ability to keep them in line. It just revealed his true priorities. The whole place went silent, except for his heavy breaths of arousal. Nothing was there to be seen, except the undeniable fact that Cris can't resist the influence of his favorite slave. Without much talk, he and Paulo started kissing. This time no one initiated it. It just happened. Force of nature. Their chemistry took over them and for a moment, it also took all the rules and dynamics of their master and slave relationship and threw it out the window.

It doesn't matter if Cristiano was rewarding the cute boys for humiliating Messi or not. What matters is that the mask of pretending was shattered into pieces and Ronaldo lost control and kept whispering in between the kisses like a maniac "I swear to God I love you! I love you! Do you hear me? Do you even understand what I'm saying?!" and the young Argentinian eyes were shedding massive tears as his master kept repeating "I love you, Paulo Dybala! You naughty bitch! You crazy son of a bitch! I love you more than the universe! More than life itself! I love you even more than myself!! Can you believe that?!! I do love you even more than myself! Which is a very hard thing to do for someone as flawless as I'm!" and they both giggled with their lips attached ever so sweetly just as if Leo, Grizzi, and all the rules that Cristiano fought so hard for doesn't exist anymore!

The French was so jealous of the unprecedented, tangible passion and the mind-blowing chemistry between the two while Lionel was both disgusted and scared of how deep Ronaldo can thrust. Poor Leo had always been most concerned about the length of Cristiano's cock but now that he had seen for himself how wide Dybalas butt cheeks were parted by nothing but Cris's cock, Messi got even more anxious about the girth of that man thing! Paulo's hole looked like it is being fisted except it was with something that can go in and out with the speed and the consistency of a cock!! Leo couldn't unsee that and he couldn't stop himself from thinking about how torturing it will be once Cristiano starts pretty much ruining his entrance and inside with that "mass destruction weapon!" 

Leo who was almost dazed by what he witnessed was also amazed that Griezmann didn't seem that scared of seeing Ronaldo's cock in action! Part of it was because the French was so into romance. He was focusing his sight on how Cris kisses and brushes his lips against Paulo's lips. He wasn't paying much attention to where the penetration took place, especially that Dybala was prepared earlier with Cristiano's tip and precum and he also was so gapped and so experienced that he made it seem seamless. Messi realized a few moments later that his ex was naive. He wasn't fucked that many times to understand how painful it is to take something like the Portuguese dick in the ass. Messi was worried both about himself and his ex but he couldn't ignore the fact that he'll be the one fucked without any lubrication and in the most violent of ways for sure!

Lionel was staring at Cristiano's ball, trying to get through Paulo's hole while feeling his heart bouncing in his chest so much so that it almost hurts. Messi was so shaken up that he could feel his pulse in his adam's apple, fingertips, and even in his spasming hole. He suddenly felt like the room was too cold for him, and his limps started numbing in dread and just as if he didn't have enough to deal with, he got the sticky load in his face and his annoyingly shivery breaths to add to his anxiety which was through the roofs already. He had a couple of impulses of survival instinct where he thought about getting the knife and stapping Ronaldo in the back while he's busy with Paulo. Yet, the more Leo thought about what would happen if his attempt failed, the more paralyzed and helpless he got.

While Leo was having a silent mind break just by the look of Cris on top, the other, younger Argentinian was traumatized by what he just heard. As much as he longed hearing those words, he wasn't ready to deal with that kind of commitment and responsibility. In the past, whenever he told Ronaldo "I love you" the Portuguese bastard would never say"I love you too" but rather respond with something like "I know that" or "you can't not love this perfection" while pointing at himself. Sometimes he replies with more hurtful things like "I love how it feels inside you" just to remind Paulo that what they share is purely sexual and materialistic.

Even in the few times where Cris admitted his true feelings before. He usually goes out of his way once the sex is over just point out that what he says in between the sheets doesn't mean anything. That's why Dybala didn't know what to believe in that particular moment. He couldn't tell if all this "love" is real or if it's Ronaldo's way of appreciating that Paulo covered Messi's face with cum. The younger Argentinian was also terrified of the fact that Cris might genuinely love him. Not only because he wasn't ready to be worth the love of a perfect top like Cris, but also because he was hoping that one day, Cris will fall in love with him, and thus they'll have a somewhat normal relationship. If Ronaldo was madly in love with him all this time, yet he's being treated like dirt ever so sadistically, that might mean that things will never get better, and for poor Paulo, that was scary as hell.

Although the echo of Ronaldo saying "I love you!" ever so genuinely will keep repeating in Paulo's head forever, luckily, he didn't have much time to think about it, and doubt what it means. Because Cristiano started moving his dick in and out, unable to stop kissing his favorite boy as he continued "jokes aside, I wish there was some amount of kissing, cuddling, caressing, anything! Even abuse, beating or rough sex that could explain how much I love you, Paulo!" and as real as it obviously was, this time, the young Argentinian was the one who escaped making this interaction meaningful. He escaped the overwhelming reality of being loved as he needed to get back to the safe zone and keep it all about sex! He hardened his glutes around the cock within and whispered "I know one thing that can explain how much you love me! Your cum! Your cum can deliver all these feelings and more, honey!"

Cris was overjoyed to be called "honey" instead of master or even daddy and Paulo might be naive about a lot of things but he most certainly knows how to keep a man happy and how to push him to shoot inside. The young, slutty Argentinian started a crazy rhythm of hardening and softening his butt cheeks, using his glutes ever so skillfully and comfortably around one of the biggest dicks ever right before following "your cum, honey. It's weight, warmth, and unbelievable amount absolutely deliver all the meanings of our love, and it's all I want! Not just now! But forever!"

In the heat of the moment, speechless Cris pushed as deep as he can go, shut his eyes, and when Paulo saw that, he shivered. A moan escaped his lips and he orgasmed painfully as he just came a moment ago all over his boyfriend's rival. He started shooting whatever was left in those pretty much empty balls. He felt Ronaldo's cock twitching. Not any twitch. But that same one that the Portuguese usually makes a second before flooding his inside with a "gangbang amount" of semen. But this time nothing came out of Ronaldo's tip. Nothing but a loud groan that felt like a roar from him. He took a moment to regain his strength and restore his sight which went white with arousal before pulling out unbelieving that he miraculously managed to hold his cum! He kept cuddling and kissing his favorite boy unable to understand what just happened.

His back was hurting like hell. It felt like his balls were amputated. When the load finally retrieved from the head of his cock, he took a deep breath. Then, he apologized! Can you believe it?! Cristiano Ronaldo apologized for one of his slaves of all people! He kept playing with Paulo's breathtaking hair tufts and said "I am so sorry babe! I never meant to tease you like that and leave your inside dry clean! Not this time I swear! Your unbelievable charm pushed me to get "this close" to breeding you, and I don't regret it, and I am not at you. I just want Leo to feel the full amount of my cum in his very first experience with my cock! I love you but I won't let how crazy I am about you blow my plans into smithereens. You understand that, right?" and Paulo wasn't pretending anything anymore. He blushed with a slight smile and half-closed baby eyes and whispered with all the innocence in the world "I totally understand, honey"

It is mind-boggling that Dybala can keep his innocence and bitchiness at their maximum together! Nobody else can do that and it is actually the hook that always weakens Cris's ability to control his baby boy. Besides, Cris couldn't hear the word honey again without kissing Paulo ever so madly. They were looking nothing like a master and slave anymore but rather eternal, quintessential lovers, and Dybala was so comfortable that he didn't hesitate to push Ronaldo's chest with his soft hand just to break the kisses and say "Can you promise me something though?" while caressing Cristiano's cheekbone like the most caring and compassionate wife ever! The Portuguese held his palm, smelled it by inhaling ever so deeply and kissed it multiple times, and followed "anything for the love of my life!" and he meant it!

Paulo confidently held and squeezed Ronaldo's balls and kissed him before asking "I know that the first load will go for Leo. I respect that. But can you promise me that I will have the second load? Can you promise me that you'll fuck me before Antoine?" and Cris smiled ever so happily while pulling Dybala's hand away from his erection as he was still on the verge of shooting. He kissed that other hand and said "Well. I can promise to fuck you before Grizzi... but..." then he glanced at Leo and added "but my first three, probably five loads will go inside Lionel... So, you might have to wait till the morning, babe. Can you do that for me?"

Messi struggled to breathe and swallow his own saliva as he realized that it wasn't even 10 PM yet and Cris was planning to keep fucking him till the next morning! Ronaldo and his boyfriend sat at the side of the bed as they were getting ready to conclude their intimate interaction. Their erections were still throbbing as they kept cuddling, kissing, and weirdly pulling each other's nipples just like a fun game to play. That's when Paulo smiled and answered "of course I can do that for you. After what you just confessed" and Cristiano laughed ever so joyfully while Dybala followed "I will wait for you forever! I can watch you breeding Lionel for a full year without complaining. I am not even exaggerating right now!" 

Cris looked at his two pets, as he wasn't considering Paulo a slave anymore, and back at the sparkling eyes of his cutie and whispered "You give me so much and ask for very little! Is it even possible not to love you?" and Dybala took a moment to casually throw a kiss on the tip of Ronaldo's leaking erection "which is anything but little" before kissing him on the lips and answering with glee "no it is absolutely not possible... We both know I am irresistible" then he glanced at Leo who was still anticipating on doggy style next to the bed. Naughty, confident Paulito slapped his national team captain on the face with his foot and ordered "get on the bed bitch!" as he and Cristiano continued kissing while Messi unwillingly laid on his belly on the bed next to them, sinking in an ominous mixture of hatred and fear.

These two could keep making out forever. But Cris seemed to be keeping the bigger picture in mind. He paused kissing, looked at Antoine, and said "You know that the cum on Messi's face belongs to you. You're still gonna eat that load!" and Grizzi was kinda glad he'll be given the chance to lick the semen off Lionel's face but before he could get to do that, Ronaldo stopped him and said "Hey! HEY! There's a little cum left on Paulo's foot from when he slapped your ex on the face. Lick that first and when you're done I will let you eat the rest... UNDER MY SUPERVISION! You understand?" and Antoine mumbled immediately "Yes I do... and thanks for the opportunity, sir"

That "thanks for the opportunity" sentence was a very stupid thing to say because as short as it was, it didn't go under the radar. It made the Portuguese master know for a fact that Griezmann was still into Leo. It also made Leo wanna bury his face on the bedsheet and explode in crying because there was no room left for doubt in his mind that he will be fucked by all the three at some point. He was "so slave" to the point where he couldn't bury his face because he had to keep all the cum covering it "intact!" until Cris gives Antoine permission to lick it. Does it even get more demeaning than that?!

Ronaldo gave his boyfriend one last kiss and left the bed, walking around it with his huge erection and trying to wrap his head around what just happened, what will change now that he practically confessed. He felt so much better, sort of more librated but he also wasn't sure where to go from there. He still wanna torture Paulo as much as he did before admitting to loving him, maybe even more, but he wasn't sure how to go about that. For the first time ever it was obvious that Cris was overwhelmed by the possibilities. It not just about Paulo but even Antoine who was sucking his toes and more importantly, the elephant in the room, Leo who was laying on his belly on the bed with widely parted thighs. Just seeing the three asses all in such proximity makes Cristiano head spin.

Before he admitted his true love for Paulo, nothing ever felt enough. He was always feeling like something is missing. He felt like even having three perfect bodies to use however he wants wasn't enough to satisfy his need to feel complete, to feel perfect. Now that he got someone he can call a partner, having two additional magnificent butts laying around and so available seems like more than what he'll ever need. It's a weird shift in balance and sudden, unexpected prosperity that might make Cris's action absolutely different and a zillion time more unpredictable. He knows one thing for sure. He'll rape Leo like there's no tomorrow!

_**"End of Season One"** _


	11. Chapter 11

There was something ominous in the air... Something, hardly fathomable... But it was telling about a tragedy... A new calamity looming on the horizon...  
...  
It wasn't about any of the slaves... It seemed much worse than what they could ever face...It was about the master... His past... flooding uninvited... Reminding him who he was... Before the world to him who he has to be...  
...  
Despite how strange things been... Since he admitted his love... No one saw what was coming... Not even Cris himself! Let alone, those at the mercy of his arousal...

_**"Season Two: A Psycho Reborn"** _

While laying on his flat belly, hopelessly waiting for that eminent penetration, Messi entered a strange state of disconnection from reality! Despite his teary eyes, he was capable of seeing pretty much everything happening around him but for some reason, the dread of what to come shut down his ears. 

It felt like an explosion took place next to him, and he couldn't listen to anything anymore! It's probably a psychological defense mechanism to save his mind from all the humiliating dirty talk that'll accompany his inevitable fate. Or maybe it's just his brain shifting the neurological focus into the areas of his body that will take most of the damage; his cheeks and hole!

Either way, it was like watching a silent movie; a horror one with a lot of lusty scenes! Leo could see Cris, Paulo, and Antoine cuddling and talking but he was hearing nothing but the echo of his own breathing, heartbeats, and the gentle friction between his terrifyingly shivering muscles and the bedsheets beneath. 

It was a slow, excruciating process as he kept feeling his butthole gradually and uncontrollably spasming into a stone-like tightness, to the point where he was feeling the air a bit colder around it, probably because his blood wasn't circulating the area as it would normally do. Poor Lionel was pretty much fucking himself by his uncontrollable fear even before anything happened.

He kept staring at the lubricant bottles thrown on the bed next to him while having a hard time believing that he'll be fucked with none. That's what kept daunting him the most along with the fact that he might seriously end up in a wheelchair temporarily or even permanently just for Cris to have some fun! He couldn't cope with that but he tried to be mentally prepared for the kind of pain that accompanies being drilled in such a careless way. 

It was very difficult to do so because it was like nothing he had been through before. Yes, Leo slept with men previously but they were all with average size dicks and did use a lot of lubricant in the process. Yes, he's an athlete who had many bruises and injuries before but this wasn't even close. It's like having the worst kind of tackles repeatedly in a very fast pace.

Actually, every single move of Ronaldo's cock whether it's inward or outward would probably be more excruciating than any injury Leo ever had, including when his arm got broken! That's not even an exaggeration. Because when his arm was broken, he was given pain killer and it also was a one time thing. While what he was about to go through is an accumulative set of injuries that will keep going for hours. That's of course without including the fact that Cris will probably fuck him again the next day.

Besides, there's something that people often forget about Leo. It's true that he has a proportionally big ass but it's only big in relation to the rest of his body which is very small. In fact, Messi is so tiny among other men to the point where he sees a soft boy like Antoine who's only 5′ 9″ as a giant. God knows how little he'll feel once topped by Cris with his 6′ 2″ height and way beefier body, and the most concerning detail about all this is that Ronaldo's dick is proportionally too huge even for his big body!

Lionel was trying to deal with all of that while watching Cris, holding Dybala's hand, helping him stand up, and kissing his wrist like a princess which strangely put a smile on Grizzi's face just as if he found them cute together or something! A smile that made Messi feel even lonelier as he watched the Portuguese carry his ever so grateful boyfriend and gently place him on a sofa chair at the side of the bed where he can watch the whole show from a very close and comfy place. 

Messi could see it on Dybala's face that he was pretty much gloating while alternating his sight between the older Argentinian butt and cum-covered face before winking at him just like saying "Congratulations! You're about to become Cristiano's whore!" Yet, at the time, Lionel wasn't bothered by that. He had more important things to focus on like tracking every move and every pause that Ronaldo does, and trying to estimate when will the inevitable penetration take place.

The Portuguese seemed in a bit of a hurry, but not so much so that he can't get the scene ready. He grabbed a wooden chair from the kitchen table and put it on the other side of the bed. So that the French can sit there and has a good look at Leo's body as well. Dybala was so childish that he counts the fact that he was given the comfy sofa while Grizzi got the wooden chair as an indicator that Ronaldo cares about him more! Just as if it wasn't obvious already.

While Dybala's load was starting to crust over Messi's face, making it a bit uncomfortable and itchy, Cristiano was actually still unbelievably confused after what he said and done to his boyfriend in front of his pets. He needed a break but he didn't wanna show any signs of weakness. He had to keep doing something just that the three cuties don't notice any drastic changes. 

He couldn't get back to making out with Paulo and he couldn't start fucking Messi because both of these options would drive him to cum immediately. He kept looking at the base of the wooden chair for few seconds just to avoid all the overwhelming sexiness all around him. He finally got a taste of what Grizzi had been struggling with for a while; to be super horny while fighting the urge to shoot!

It wasn't long before Cris realized that he definitely needs to cool down. So, he decided to go with the least arousing option. He pulled Griezmann and threw him on the bed in front of Lionel. He wanted to make out with the French and humiliate Leo one last time before the sex breaks his dignity forever. It was a stupid move though because Grizzi might be Ronaldo's least favorite but he's still hot as hell! 

Cris didn't realize that until he started kissing his lips, and damn! Antoine was a great kisser! Probably the best in the room. His kissing skills were the reason Messi fell in love with him in the first place. It started with few kisses in Barca's locker room but he was beyond perfect at it that it wasn't long before they started spending full nights where Antoine just moves in a triangular motion between Lionel's nipples and lips. Full nights! That's how much of a body worshipper the French was.

So, of course, when he was given the chance to prove himself for his master, he took it to the fullest which was actually a stupid thing to do. As it's never a good idea to get Ronaldo impressed let alone interested in you! Before he knew it, Cristiano loved what was happening to his lips so much that he started fingering that perfect French ass which was few inches away from Lionel's emotionless face without even noticing. The Portuguese wasn't trying to piss his rival this time. It just happened. His fingers gravitated toward that perfect hole naturally!

Antoine was really going for it. He held the Portuguese head with both hands and started licking, pulling, and biting his lips before pushing their tongues to intertwine flawlessly. Cris wasn't just impressed. He was shocked despite the fact that there was no spoken word, the way Griezmann kissed was screaming "Fuck me already!" and Ronaldo understood the signal, the body language and he could feel his cum traveling from his juicy, beyond full balls all the way through his shaft and into the tip of his huge erection. 

He knew that if he didn't stop within seconds, he'll be pumping loads either on the bedsheets or deep inside Grizzi's ass. Despite the strong temptation, and despite the fact that Antoine earned a good fuck, Cris didn't wanna ruin his plans and weaken his image any further. So, he hardly broke out of these magnetic French lips and ordered "lick your ex's face and let's get this over with!" with a lack of authority and obvious desperation in his voice which Antoine failed to notice while biting his lower lip as he definitely loved the make out. He smiled and said "sure! Any specific details?"

Ronaldo kept staring at Griezmann's face, wondering how did Dybala manage to hold his cum while fucking those skillful lips. Cris was still caught off guard as he hardly managed to smirk and said "I don't care how you do it... I'll go and—take care of something and when I am back, I want Lionel's face to be shining clean!" and what he really meant to say that if he watched Antoine licking Leo's face, he'll probably shoot untouched all over their perfect bodies. 

While Grizzi followed the orders and started doing what he does best, even better than playing football, Paulo was looking at his boyfriend with a mixture of slight jealousy and a lot of concern. Dybala never saw Cris hesitant before, and he started to worry that admitting their love will make the Portuguese softer and less commanding.

While Antoine was hardly having any joy in licking and kissing Lionel's unresponsive, pretty much dead face, especially after that great make out, the dazed Portuguese was about to call the room service as he apparently wanted them to bring something that would make the dynamics more interesting and of course, he also needed a breather. 

For someone who usually fucks as soon as he wanna fuck, it was awkward for him to walk around with his erection throbbing this much. He tried not to make big deal out of it as he reached to the phone over the night table. He had already dialed the number when Paulo decided to leave the sofa chair, grovel on four all the way to the man he loves, shamelessly kiss both feet, followed by both knees before he looked up as an absolute puppy and asked "honey, is everything ok?"

About to cum or not, Cris couldn't resist but to have a grip on the little cutie's hair, and pull him to smudge his face against that world-class Portuguese package of a marvelous cock and juicy balls! It was hard and kinda physically painful to hold back but it was definitely worth it. Especially when Dybala pulled his tongue out and started panting like a real puppy, ready to lick the day and night out of his boyfriend's man thing!

That's when Ronaldo placed his hand over his favorite boy's mouth and whispered "I am doing great... I just need to be a bit less horny to fuck Leo properly... Okay?" pointing to the fact that he loves nothing more than the little cutie worshipping his erection and also that he needed a break at the time.

Paulo started licking Cristiano's hand instead just like dogs usually do. He sucked each finger and sucked a little longer around the middle one as it was the one that kept teasing him in public for years! When he finally managed to stop he said "Makes sense, if you wanna fuck Leo all night you can't just shoot in the first hour..." 

Then he threw few kisses on Ronaldo's palm and asked with the cutest face ever "but if daddy needs to calm down, why did he get me near his package then?" with a wild, stupid naughty boy smile. Cris giggled and said, "because DADDY can't see you down on your knees with your perfect lips this close to where they belong without giving them a smudge!"

They both laughed ever so happily while Dybala kept rubbing his face against his boyfriend's private parts, getting his hair all messy and almost covering his forehead with pre-cum before finally resting his lips at the base of the Portuguese balls. He would normally kiss them but he knew that Cris was so horny. So, he settled for massaging them by alternating between wide smiles and pouting just to keep the motion as gentle as possible. 

Ronaldo didn't seem to mind that. Who wouldn't want more of Paulo near his package anyway? He just tried to distract himself by the conversation he was about to have with the room service guy. He said over the phone "Hi! This is room three-O-one!" and Paulo, that cute motherfucker, repeated the same sentence "Hi! This is room three-O-one!" with a little boy muffled voice as he was talking against Cris's balls. He was trying to imitate how kids behave when they're trying to annoy adults!

Cristiano smiled as he kept playing with Dybala's hair and followed "I was just wondering, do you guys have a standing mirror... Yeah... Yeah exactly... I need you to send five to my room... Yes five... You heard that correctly" and the young Argentinian kept repeating the exact same words in a mocking tone, so used to his boyfriend sadism that he didn't show any sign of surprise to why Cris wants five giant mirrors to be delivered to the room!

While the room service guy at the other end was talking about the details, making sure the room number was right and everything and Ronaldo was just saying "mhm... mhm..." Paulo got a little bored and when he's bored he gotta get busy with something. So, without much thinking, he went deeper with his face in between Ronaldo's muscular thighs. He was licking the little area between Cris's genitals and hole! Leaving the Portuguese balls resting on his eyes like stupes in the process!

Ronaldo was getting pretty uncomfortable but between focusing on the phone call and trying to sound strong, he didn't wanna make a scene. He just tightened his grip around Paulo's hair so that the naughty cutie can understand that things are going too far. Dybala kept licking and getting closer and closer to his boyfriend hole! He has never been allowed to reach these territories before. He never even attempted! But now that he got Messi and Grizzi as competition, he's willing to do whatever it takes to stand out from the crowd.

Cris was a little irritated but it never crossed his mind that Paulo would go for his hole. He kept talking about the standing mirrors on the phone as he concluded "yeah yeah... When you bring them to the room... No need to get it inside... Just keep it outside..." and Dybala was so engaged in exploring that uncharted territory to the point where he understood Ronaldo responses on the phone as orders for him. 

When Cris said "no need to get it inside" he assumed that he wasn't allowed to shove his tongue into the Portuguese butthole! When he heard "just keep it outside" he, kept circulating the tip of his tongue around Ronaldo's very entrance from the outside! Paulo was just being his silly self. He's too innocent to mean anything, let alone imply that he wanna fuck that pretty much, untouched hole. But apparently what he was doing had far more consequences than what he would ever imagine.

Ronaldo hung up, tensed his glutes and thighs and pulled his boyfriend away while feeling the room spinning around him! Cris always claimed that he doesn't know how it feels to be touched down there, let alone fucked! But when he pulled Paulo from in between his thighs, the cutie could see it in Cris's eyes that having his hole rimmed reminded him of something... Something rather unpleasant.

His face was telling, that a lot of memories had just flooded him! He tried to hide it but he only confirmed it by shaking his head and getting Dybala to stand up by pulling his hair, in an out of context tendency to treat him harshly, before whispering "you're being way naughtier than I would like for my boy to be! You better watch it!" and it was obvious that he was too angry to describe Paulo as "boyfriend or love" while carrying him and putting him on the sofa again.

From there, Ronaldo went all quiet as he was looking through the mess they made on the floor when he, Leo, and Grizzi fought earlier. He was looking for his underwear and the rest of his clothes with his eyebrows pulled together with a mixture of madness and sadness all over his face. Poor Dybala was feeling so guilty for what he did, and definitely sorry for whatever was going through his Daddy's mind. 

He didn't know what it was...

But, he knew for sure, it can't be good...

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Cris didn't talk or look at anybody as he started wearing his clothes in a strange, unusual quietness. He walked through the door and before he closed it, he said "I'll bring something from the car" as he gazed at Messi's ass and seemed to be hurting by the fact that he was about to put Leo through something he himself experienced when he was very young! He closed the door and walked through the corridor as he saw the same room service guy who brought the dinner and the lubricant bottles pushing five huge standing mirrors at the other end of the hallway.

Ronaldo smiled while shaking his head at how weak and unimaginative he was. He ordered these giant mirrors just to put them around the bed so that Messi can clearly see his ass getting destroyed from every angle which was just a replica of what Cris was forced to go through when he was seventeen! Years before he had the strength to hold men down and fuck them against their well. 

The room service guy who wasn't aware of Ronaldo's mental status stopped pushing the mirrors and said "hey, Sir... These are so heavy... Would you like me to get them inside" and Cris was too tired to lie. He just said "No... My friends are naked in their... Besides if you can push them, I sure do..." and the guy just left the mirrors next to the door with a blush. He was about to flee before he stopped and asked "can I have a selfie with you, Sir?" Trying to make things less awkward.

Ronaldo hardly smiled and said "Sure" while thinking "you saw what's happening inside and you still want a photo with me?! Maybe you think it's a roleplay... I'm sure you'll be disgusted if you ever knew what a piece of shit I really am..." and his eyes were slightly tearful as the selfie was taken. From there, the room service guy thanked Cris and rushed through the corridor while the Portuguese continued walking ever so slowly as he never felt as depressed in years.

He got in the elevator, and right to the hotel parking lot. He got in the driver's seat of his car and leaned with his head over the steering wheel and started crying. He wasn't making any noise... Just shedding massive streaks of tears silently... Just as he did when he was seventeen... he remembers it like it's yesterday... He remembers each of the twelve... how long it kept going in and out... How many times it filled his inside... How many times it pissed all over him... He remembers everything!

He was so young and naive, alone in a city he has never been to before, and they held him for two weeks! Twelve sadistic men! Taking turns! For two freaking weeks! No breaks! No slowdowns! Not a single second without a dick in his ass for the first seven days! They didn't even feed him anything... To survive, he had to eat the mixture of their cums... Not just the one they shoot over his body or in his throat or the floor but also the one that comes out of his overloaded ass!

They forced him to sit upside down, push the cum out of his hole, and hope to God that it will slide across his balls, his shaft, and fall into his mouth because otherwise, he might just starve to death! That's how brutal things were for his seventeen years old ass! And for such memories, he definitely had every right to spend an hour crying over the steering wheel without even noticing how much time had passed!

After a very good cry...

Cris looked at his tearful face with a creepy wide smile on the reflection of the car's rearview mirror and kept telling himself in a weird authoritarian voice. It didn't even sound like him, but more like his mentor as he said "Listen, You coward faggot! What's in the past is in the past! You can't change it... Just remember that the anger it caused is what made you the best athlete of all time, and it's about to make you the most powerful master that humanity ever knew!"

He kept looking through his actively tearing, terrifyingly, widely open eyes and followed "yeah... There has been a lot of slave owners throughout history... But none of them owned three millionaires with their lawyers and their agents and most of all their huge egos and managed to get them to part their ass cheeks for him! No one except you, Cristiano Ronaldo! You should be celebrating that and especially that your rival is waiting for you upstairs already... Don't let a little trivial matter ruin your celebration, honey!"

He started laughing while holding the rearview mirror with two hands, like if it was an actual person, as he kept making himself feel better by saying "Paulo went a little too far and licked your hole? So what? It reminded you of when you were raped? So what? You went to therapy... You got better and you're on the top of the world now, babe! Even the richest man in the world can't share a bed with Lionel Messi, Antoine Griezmann, and Paulo Dybala! You should be proud and grateful for that and make full use of it!"

Then he got closer and kissed his lips reflection in the mirror —yeah, he was that crazy and self-indulged— before concluding "and remember that the time flies and you should always strive for the absolute extreme to make the best of it!! Yes, those THREE slaves will always be yours... But they won't be this young and this perfect forever... So you better get out of that car and give them what they deserve!" as he jumped out of the vehicle more ecstatic than ever!

He opened the car trunk and got what he came down to take in the first place. It was a dildo with a built attached to it. Cris usually places it at the base of the driver seat and forces Dybala to shove it all the way in while driving them around, but this time he was planning to spare it for someone else. He got back to the room. Running actually! More active than ever! As soon as he opened the door, Paulo looked really worried as he said "I am sorry I really didn't mean to-" and before he could finish the sentence, Cris was at the sofa chair, pulling his hair just tight enough to be uncomfortable but not so much that it hurts.

Ronaldo started kissing his favorite boy, the one that he plans to re-enslave and use to redefine what it means to be a sadistic maniac. That new monster was unleashed already! Instead of breaking the kiss himself, Cris tightened his grip to force Dybala to stop kissing and sigh just so he can tell him "Of course you didn't mean to... Because NOTHING happened!" Then he pulled the cute boy's head forcing him to lay back on the sofa chair before ordering "Now, you will sit here like you don't even exist and let me enjoy my time with the others!" and the young Argentian kept tilting his head vertically while trying to swallow his saliva, as Cis was obviously in a full domination mode!

He passed by Leo, checked that his face got cleaned, which it was before slapping his ass ever so lightly and rushing to the other side of the bed. He wrapped the dildo built around the base of the wooden chair that Griezmann will sit on while letting air out of his nose, fully aware of how painful it will be! 

Cristiano was kind enough to open one of the lubricant bottles and started spoiling it all over the dildo while looking at the French and saying calmer than ever "have a seat, Lionel's ex" and as terrified as Antoine was, he got closer, tried to hold the tip the plastic dick and gently push it in. That's when Cris started kissing him, taking the lead this time right before holding his hips and pushing his ass all the way down that pretty lengthy dildo in one fucking go! It was so painful that even a masochist like Paulo had to close his eyes and look the other side!

It was pretty bad for a tight boy...

There was no blood but Grizzi let out a slutty moan that was so loud that it managed to get Leo out of his "deafness" mental block! Leo turned around to see his ex struggling to pull his lips together while Cris kept licking them and whispered "if your kissing skills are blown to smithereens with that tiny, little dildo, not even fully shoved, how are you gonna keep kissing me when this goes inside?" while slapping Antoine's tearful face with his dick and rushing to the door to get the mirrors into the room. 

He placed the first mirror on the right side of the bed, next to the sofa chair where Paulo was. He placed the second at the left side next to the wooden chair where poor Griezmann was in so much pain that he was struggling to even breathe! He placed the third between the headboard and the wall and placed the fourth at the bed end. So, Leo can see his ass getting smashed in the reflection from pretty much every angle, and despite being told not to speak, Paulo couldn't help but ask "well... there's no place for the fifth one..." assuming that Cris will keep it in the bathroom or something.

Ronaldo looked at him with an angry gaze and ordered "Stay. Quite! Or I'll kick you out of here!" before he carried Leo and who's very easy to move around and placed him on Antoine's lap, making sure that the dildo goes all the way in. Then, the Portuguese sadistic motherfucker, took the fifth mirror and laid it flat over the bedsheets, covering the entire surface, and making sure that even if Messi tried to escape all the reflections and decided to keep his head down -not that Cristiano would let him- he'll still have to see his lips, pecs, belly, thighs, dick, and balls, shaking with each thrust!

Then, Ronaldo got back to the wooden chair where Leo was submissively sitting on Grizzi's lap. The merciless Portuguese leaned on while pressing with his entire weight over Messi's fairly thick thighs just to make sure that there's no more room for the dildo to go any deeper inside the French bitch. Then, he threw a quick kiss on Lionel's lips "for the very first time" as he was warming up, testing how the lips feel as he was planning to keep kissing them a lot through the night -and the rest of the week- despite how much he hates the guy. He took a moment to look at Lionel's tattoos, kinda making sure that he's the same dude he used to rival all those years before ordering "get on the mirror, bitch!"

Messi stood up, leaving his ex's lap, slowly but surely getting over the mirror, thinking about how much his knees will hurt when all is said and done because the mirror was definitely stiffer than the bed. Ronaldo gave him another gentle tap on the butt and said "Don't worry it won't be broke by your lightweight... It can carry both of us without a problem" and Leo was too anxious that he had to say "sure" despite the fact that it's expected from him to be quit at such time.

The Portuguese got on the mirror behind him, placed his palm on the Argentinian shoulders, and asked "which position would you like to start with?" and Leo's ears went red as he mumbled "it's up to you, master" and Ronaldo was like "tut tut tut tut tut tut... You gotta choose... We'll try every position out there tonight... Pick anything as it doesn't make much difference..." and weirdly enough, Messi was kinda relieved that Antoine was in so much pain to notice how embarrassed he was as he said "doggy style" and positioned himself in front of his lifetime opponent!

Well lit room... Five mirrors... Little Leo...  
Just surrendered... for the bigger guy...  
There's no way to silverline what was happening...

From there, Cris didn't need to say much. He went on to feel Messi's waist at both sides, and when his palms passed by the bump of Lionel's cheeks, he smiles as he raises his hands up in the air, ready to slap both of those tempting globes of fat, but then he didn't. He just didn't wanna ruin their beautiful paleness just yet. Yes, he slapped'em earlier but this time, they were looking so damn pure and flawless and Ronaldo appreciated that so much. Even if it ain't fully expressed in his words as he looked through the front mirror, smirked, and said "Nice curves, Lionel!"

Leo was too defeated to respond but his ears blushed noticeably more and that was enough for the Portuguese to proceed. His hands were uncontrollably pulled toward Messi's ass again. As his fingertips landed on that hairless skin, followed by his palm, he did everything in his power not to squeeze them. He wanted to feel the texture of his rivals behind. He wanted to absorb the unprecedented level of sleekness. Maybe Paulo's buttocks were like that one day, but after everything Cris put them through, they were definitely not anymore!

It's not just the hole that gets gapped and ruined after years of slavery but also the glutes themselves. Paulo's feel a bit stiffer and muscular. Maybe because they've been spanked and smashed a lot, or maybe it is just because he trains them obsessively just so he can harden as hard as humanly possible around Ronaldo's cock! Either way, at the time, Dybala had more powerful naughty boy buttocks while Lionel's had more feminine ones which was a nice change of consistency for Cris anyway.

Although Cristiano had yet to squeeze and appreciate the consistency and the bounciness of Lionel's ass cheeks, he already glanced at Dybala and thought "I am sorry babe, I wish I could just with you, but a master should always be mastering... Besides I don't think that I will ever be able to give up fucking something this different and this high quality!" as he stared back at Messi's bare hole.

Luckily, Paulo didn't have to hear or get hurt by any of that. What everyone heard was Ronaldo pushing air out of his nose with a smile before commenting "Your skin is smoother than a lady on her wedding night, especially that giant butt! You really wanted to try Antoine's cock so badly and you put in the effort." Then he glanced at Grizzi who was still struggling with the dildo and concluded "Since he isn't man enough to do it I am glad I am here to save the day"

While gently caressing the left butt cheek, Cris squeezed the right one really tight, and he wasn't disappointed. Not only Leo let out a satisfying moan but he also unwillingly twitched his hole in a distinctively eye-catching way, pleasing everyone watching in the process. What shocked the Portugees the most was something else though. Messi's ass turned out to be one of a kind. It was a true piece of art even in comparison to Paulo's and all the other butts Ronaldo fucked over the years!

Because Lionel is a professional athlete who trains a lot yet eats a lot of pasta and carbs, his ass was having a very interesting phenomenon. While the first three inches from the surface are pure jiggly fat, to the point where it feels like boobs, deep under that there's firm, obviously strong muscles of an absolute twerker. It was combining the best of both worlds; the bounciness and the cushion-like nature of chubby buttocks and the strong grip and contractions of rugged asses. Paulo might win Cris's heart by his boyish charm and actions but Leo can easily convince anyone just by laying there and showing what he built in his backyard!

Ronaldo squeezed both sides the second time and just watched the damn thing getting back to its normal shape in disbelief! He was genuinely struggling to blink his widely opened eyes. He kept thinking "Griezmann must be an absolute bottom to need help with penetrating this!! I swear to God, even if I was a lady, and I saw this view, I might grow a dick and fuck Lionel naturally at the moment! I can't even understand how heavenly it looks and feels! I have always had a mixed opinion about how cute and fuckable Leo looks with and without his beard, but man! All he needs to do get anyone to mount him is to show that bare behind!"

Cris started parting Messi's ass cheeks till the hole takes the shape of an eye, just to let go of them and watch them get back together. Cristiano lost the sense of time and place, forget about all the mirrors, just like a kid playing with his toys, parting his new favorite pair of cheeks, and watching them bounce against each other, repeatedly. They weren't even clapping and Leo's buttcrack got all rosy already. That's how delicate his skin was, and that pushed Ronaldo to start carefully kissing along the crack while intentionally skipping the hole, not because he didn't wanna eat it but to make sure that he fucks that thing while it's absolutely dry!

His kisses were so gentle and the pattern and the level of care were very similar to how Cris acts when he french kisses Paulo in the aftercare of rough sex which naturally drove the younger Argentinian super jealous. He was watching what he believes to be his boyfriend and daddy fall in love with another man's ass, and arguably a better one, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was so furious but he couldn't come up with any interruption that would make sense and wouldn't make him look like a jerk. That's why he just stared with his slightly tearful eyes at an empty point in space, trying his best not to look at anything!

Poor Paulito kept tightening both his fists and clenching his teeth while thinking "How am I supposed to compete with that? Leo's hole is definitely tighter than mine, at least for now, and probably for the next few months, and since Cris isn't with him in one team, he wouldn't fuck him as frequent... even when Leo gets as gapped, he'll still have that weirdly feminine ass! Then, there's the fact that he's Cris's rival! This will always be more satisfying than fucking the always submissive and always available! Maybe I should walk away so that Cris can understand my value... but what if Leo and Grizzi are more than enough for him, I would just leave them with no competition! Besides, I can't just leave my boyfriend right after he admitted his love. What if he was planning to finally treat me fine? Me walking away would make that impossible... Dammit! I have no choice but to wait and see"

There was no way for Ronaldo to notice any of that because while poor Paulito was drowning in an ocean of jealousy, Cris had just placed the tip of his very big, very aroused erection against the slit of Lionel Andres Messi's hole of all people. Just the look of the Portuguese cock tip, how gigantic it is and how small and tight and unready Leo's entrance was in comparison brings Cristiano so much joy, and the fact that his dick was too girthy to fit and that Mess's face was turning blue in dread, fully aware of that, made him even happier.

"Any last wish?" the Portuguese asked with glee...

Leaving Lionel with a "crying baby" face but no tears... 

He cried so much that nothing was left as he begged...

"I am tired of fearing it! Screw me already! Please!"

To be continued ...

**Author's Note:**

> "HEY, YOU! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I have too many long-running stories at this point, and I can't tell which one to update next. So, why don't you leave me a comment below, letting me know that this is the story you're interested in. Even if it is one word like "More" "Update" or "Nice" just so I have feedback that someone out there is reading, enjoying and probably waiting for the next chapter of this work, thus move it higher in my update list :)
> 
> Peace!


End file.
